Welcome to the Black parade
by Shadow hybris
Summary: [UA]Bienvenue à la cour du roi! Sirius règne en despote enfin presque sur un Etat, entouré de ministres et courtisans hypocrites et doit faire face à un groupe de mages rebelles qui contestent son autorité. Pas facile le métier de roi! Slash SBRL LEJP
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour c'est moi Hinata Sky , me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic!!**

**Ouais je sais j'en ai plein d'autres en cours c'est pas sérieux XD mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire celle-ci car l'idée me trottait trop dans la tête mdrr.**

**Bref pour parler de la fic, le résumé étant trop court, je profite de cette en-tête pour apporter quelques précisions sur la fic au risque de me répéter. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire.**

**Tout d'abord cette fiction se passe dans un univers alternatif (comment ça je l'ai déjà précisé dans le résumé? C'est pour moi m'en souvenir XD) dans une cour style cour de Versailles au XVIIème siècle donc il y a des changements au niveau des personnages et de leus rôles. L'époque n'est pas précisée mais on peut se l'imaginer, désolé si vous y voyez d'éventuels anachronismes.**

**En ce qui concerne les personnages, ils appartiennent tous sans exception (enfin si une exception mais j'en reparlerai quand elle se montrera) à JK Rowling qui est l'auteur de Harry Potter (comment ça c'est évident?) et ils sont tous vivants dans cette fic (à savoir: Dumbledore, Sirius, Walburga etc...).**

**J'ajoute non sans une certaine gêne que dans les premiers chapitres le personnage de Sirius est un peu OOC malgré tous mes efforts pour l'éviter mais je vais très vite le faire redevenir normal. J'espère qie ça ne vous découragera pas pour lire la suite.**

**Autre précision: pour l'instant Sirius et grosso modo toute sa cour ne sont pas des sorciers (ne soyez pas déçus, y en a quand même des sorciers).**

**Enfin (après promis on passe à la fic lol), il y aura du slash, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais c'est prévu.**

**Voilà je clos cette intro, je pense avoir dit l'essentiel, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas découragés à poursuivre. Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici sans vous tirer une balle, je vous félicite et si vous envisagez de continuer ce que j'espère alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Ce premier chapitre est un peu un prologue pour présenter la cour et le rôle des innombrables personnages (une partie en tout cas).**

**Encore bonne lecture!! (n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin svp XD)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: A la cour du roi

Poudlard était décrite comme la plus grande cour du monde.

Qui l'eût cru? Ce qui au départ n'avait été qu'un petit domaine perdu s'était transformé avec le temps en un royaume majestueux dont la puissance et le prestige rayonnait sur l'Europe et le monde entier. Etrange nom d'ailleurs pour un royaume que Poudlard. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Minerva, cette appellation avait été choisie en l'honneur du petit château, premier édifice de l'Etat, qui avait été baptisé ainsi. Le célèbre château de Poudlard existait toujours mais il ne ressemblait plus au vulgaire manoir que Sirius avait déjà observé sur de vieilles peintures d'époque. A présent Poudlard était l'un des plus immenses et des plus grandioses palais royal du monde, l'un des rares à faire concurrence à l'illustre Versailles du Roi-Soleil. Et en ce lieu de luxe et de noblesse se rassemblait la cour, tous gravitant autour d'un roi fort peu disposé à leur témoigner de l'attention.

Sirius, troisième du nom, n'aimait pas la cour. De manière générale, il abhorrait son métier de roi qui était pour lui, synonyme de sources d'ennui et de sérieux imposé. De plus en tant que monarque absolu, il ne jouissait _absolument _pas, sous aucun prétexte d'un moment de répit qu'il pouvait s'accorder à lui tout seul pour rêvasser comme le ferait un jeune de son âge. Si par malheur comme en ce moment présent, il restait passivement assis sur le bord de l'immense fenêtre de la plus haute tour du château à contempler le paysage en se laissant naïvement charmé par la beauté de son royaume, il pouvait être sûr de recevoir de la part de tous les intellectuels acides qui fréquentaient les salons, une série de pamphlets bien acrimonieux dénonçant le manque d'attention que le souverain pouvait témoigner aux affaires d'état.

Bizarrement, Sirius prenait pas garde à l'insolence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Quel mal y avait-il à faire une petite pause? Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'avait pas cessé d'être harcelé par une vingtaine de courtisans, dont une bonne partie qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie ou dont il ne se rappelait plus le visage. La baronne d'Avery se tenait même littéralement accoudée à son lit au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux. C'était d'ailleurs sa petite voix nasillarde qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

- Vous avez vu? disait-elle à voix «basse» à l'une de ses amies. Son Altesse a l'air d'un ange.

Incrédule, Sirius avait presque ouvert les yeux instantanément et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la grosse figure atrocement maquillée de la baronne qui eut une exclamation ravie en le voyant éveillée.

- Bonjour Majesté! s'exclama-t-elle en exécutant soudain une révérence polie imitée instantanément par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Sirius était trop effaré par le rassemblement qui se tenait dans sa chambre pour répondre mais personne ne lui tint rigueur de son impolitesse. La baronne se tourna vers sa voisine la plus proche et lui chuchota à l'oreille mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le jeune homme puisse entendre:

- Même au réveil, Monsieur est le plus bel homme qui existe.

Sirius grimaça un rictus, agacé par ce compliment qu'on lui faisait à longueur de journée. Il l'entendait partout et de toutes parts: «Le roi Sirius est d'une beauté extraordinaire», «On dit qu'il est encore plus beau qu'Arcturus qui était surnommé le Magnifique», «C'est un honneur pour Poudlard d'être gouverné par quelqu'un qui présente si bien». A force de s'entendre dire partout qu'il était l'homme le plus beau du monde, Sirius en venait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un peu d'hypocrisie derrière ces compliments.

Et pourtant il était indéniable que les courtisans ne faisaient pas uniquement preuve d'hypocrisie: en fait d'une gentillesse, c'était une vérité. Sirius était grand, mince et élancé, avec un beau visage aux traits nobles et réguliers ainsi que des yeux bleus clairs pétillants de fraîcheur et de jeunesse. Bien que les leçons de bonne conduite qu'on lui assénait depuis l'enfance lui donnent déjà un maintien fort adulte pour son jeune âge, il avait encore quelques maladresses innocentes qui ne le rendaient que plus touchants. Qui connaissait bien le monarque aurait pu témoigner que c'était un être adorable. Comme personne malheureusement ne le connaissait bien (ou presque personne) la plupart des gens le détestait, comme on a coutume de détester un homme de pouvoir.

Le jeune homme en était là dans sa méditation, le regard toujours projeté loin devant lui, sur les collines qui surplombaient son royaume, lorsqu'on entra brusquement dans la pièce.

- Votre Majesté? appela une petite voix timide.

Sirius fut brutalement ramené à la réalité et balança ses jambes, étendues dans le vide, à l'intérieur de la pièce par un souple mouvement rotatif qui amena en même temps, le souverain à faire volte-face.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon bon Queudver? questionna Sirius d'un ton claironnant.

Sa petite retraite l'avait mis de très bonne humeur comme en témoignait son teint éclatant et son sourire magnifique. Le serviteur Peter Pettigrow, un bonhomme grassouillet et de taille réduite au faciès de rongeur, qui lui valait son sobriquet, et à la silhouette voûtée, sautilla sur ses pieds l'air ennuyé.

- Je vous cherchais votre Excellence, marmonna-t-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

- Allons bon! fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. J'étais juste venu chercher quelques minutes de tranquillité histoire de retrouver une certaine quiétude pour affronter la suite de la journée.

Queudver hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait tout à fait mais ne se départit pas de son air fort embarrassé qui commençait à incommoder le jeune roi.

- Tu es venu pour me dire quelque chose? demanda-t-il en fixant le domestique avec une légère impatience.

- Oui, admit Queudver en s'inclinant à nouveau, je venais avertir son Excellence que son déjeuner était servi.

- Déjà? s'écria Sirius en écarquillant les yeux effarés. Mais j'ai l'impression de sortir de table!

Que pouvait bien répondre Queudver à cela? Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis garda le silence en affichant une mine de profonde humilité qui pouvait presque passer pour de la crainte. Sirius n'y prit pas garde, trop occupé à fixer l'horizon d'un air perplexe.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? interrogea-t-il pris soudain d'un affreux doute.

Visiblement Queudver aurait préféré une autre question de celle-ci. Il essaya de vider son ton de tout sentiment remarquable et marmonna entre ses dents:

- A peu près deux heures votre Grandeur.

- Quoi??? glapit Sirius qui manqua de chuter depuis le bord de la fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer! Lui n'avait l'impression d'être entré dans cette petite chambre que depuis une dizaine de minutes!

- C'est une plaisanterie?

- J'aimerais mieux Altesse sérénissime, grommela Queudver en rougissant comme une écrevisse trempée dans de l'eau bouillante.

- Et personne ne serait venu me chercher!? gronda Sirius en sautant de son perchoir l'air soudain de moins bonne humeur.

- Mais… on a voulu vous prévenir… mais on ne vous trouvait pas… le château est tellement grand…

Queudver semblait au bord des larmes devant la contrariété de son maître. Sirius se radoucit aussitôt. Après tout c'était entièrement sa faute, il était parti s'isoler sans prévenir personne. Cette perspective ne l'aida guère à se sentir moins paniqué.

- Oh là là je suis nul, se lamenta le jeune monarque en passant une main sur son visage.

- Non pas du tout votre Altesse, pas du tout! se sentit obligé de dire le serviteur.

Sirius s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être laissé aller à se blâmer devant son domestique. C'était un roi après tout, même s'il avait fauté, il ne devait rien en laisser paraître. Règle numéro une des leçons de son percepteur, le prince Alphard: «Le roi a toujours raison… même quand il a tort!» Aussi Sirius se rattrapa-t-il en lançant avec désinvolture:

- De toute façon je n'ai rien manqué d'important! Il n'y avait pas de réunion prévue ou je ne sais quoi?

- Non non votre honneur, déclara aussitôt Queudver à grands renforts de hochements de tête peu convaincants, rien que la tournée des salons mais c'est déri…

- Quoi?! s'étrangla Sirius en perdant à nouveau son sang-froid à la grande horreur de son valet. On est vendredi aujourd'hui?

- Ben oui, fit l'autre d'un ton badin.

Sirius se laissa aller contre l'un des murs de la chambre, l'air soudain dépassé par cette avalanche de nouvelles qui ne se résumait pourtant pas à grand-chose. Manquer une tournée des salons était une faute quasiment négligeable comparé à ce qu'il aurait subi s'il avait occulté une réunion de conseil. Néanmoins son oubli n'allait certainement pas se révéler sans conséquences.

La tournée des salons était une activité dite facultative… mais vivement recommandée par ses ministres. Deux à trois fois par semaine, le roi devait se rendre en personne dans divers salons tenus par les plus grandes dames de la cour. C'était à ce qu'on disait un excellent repaire pour tous ces intellectuels contestataires de l'autorité royale qui véhiculaient leurs idées dangereuses au cours de ces petits rassemblements de particuliers. Si le roi venait à s'y présenter à l'improviste, il avait toutes ses chances de coincer un de ces gêneurs en flagrant délit ou tout simplement d'en dissuader d'autres de venir. De plus cela donnait l'image favorable que le souverain était proche de son peuple.

Mais Sirius détestait cette activité. C'était l'un des aspects de son métier qu'il avait véritablement en horreur. Rien n'était plus désagréable pour lui que de s'installer au milieu d'un groupe de femmes mariées qui s'arrachaient presque les cheveux entre elles pour pouvoir lui adresser un regard ou s'asseoir près de lui dans le but de devenir une favorite et obtenir pour leur mari une promotion sociale. Selon Sirius, la tournée des salons, à laquelle il se pliait un peu trop souvent à son goût sans broncher, était la plus belle démonstration de la malfaisance de la noblesse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix contrairement à ce qu'on lui faisait croire, il ne pouvait se dérober à cette tâche exaspérante.

- C'est pas vrai! gémit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Ma mère va m'incendier quand elle saura que j'ai oublié.

Queudver rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, en entendant cette allusion si enfantine du petit garçon craignant de se faire gronder par sa maman, mais pas autant que Sirius qui devint tellement cramoisi en si peu de temps qu'on eût pensé qu'il prenait feu. Sirius se laissait souvent aller à se comporter de manière trop impulsive, ce que l'oncle Alphard lui avait souvent reproché. «Règle numéro deux, disait-il sévèrement, le roi ne montre jamais ses sentiments! Il doit toujours faire preuve de la plus parfaite impassibilité lorsqu'il est entouré.». Ce à quoi Sirius s'était risqué à demander naïvement: «Pourquoi?», question qui avait manqué de peu de mettre le grand prince en colère: «Montrer des émotions est un signe de faiblesse! Or le roi n'a aucune faiblesse!».

Malheureusement Sirius avait un caractère trop entier pour dissimuler ses émotions et il avait montré devant public, en particulier son valet, plus de faiblesses que tout ses ancêtres réunis n'avaient du en laisser échapper en toute une vie.

- Sire, chuchota Queudver sur le ton de la confidence, si cela peut vous rendre service, je ferai en sorte que votre mère la reine ne sache rien de ce malencontreux incident.

- Elle le saura de toute manière, grommela Sirius d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre dégagé, tout se sait ici. En plus j'imagine que les dames de la cour sont furieuses.

- Pas contre vous Altesse, assura Queudver d'un ton qui se voulait honnête, à vrai dire elles sont juste un peu… comment dire… surprises de ne point vous avoir vu mais c'est sans importance.

Sirius eut malgré tout une moue coupable.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir aller leur présenter des excuses, maugréa-t-il révulsé à l'idée de devoir s'abaisser devant ses sujets.

- Jamais de la vie mon seigneur!! s'offusqua Queudver comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous êtes le représentant de Dieu sur terre!! Vous n'avez de compte à rendre à personne!!

Sirius sursauta en entendant ce langage, par-dessus lequel se superposait la voix, toujours trop présente dans son esprit, dut percepteur qui lui avait tenu maintes fois ce discours durant son apprentissage. Et encore le prince Alphard et le valet n'étaient pas les seuls à chanter ce refrain. Son caractère quasi divin était un tube aussi populaire, quoiqu'un peu moins tout de même, que l'inénarrable: «le roi est trop beau!». Sur ce point, Sirius devait admettre qu'il avait quelques doutes: certes il était quelqu'un d'important, le roi d'une monarchie absolue de droit divin, malgré ce titre glorieux il se sentait normal… avec des faiblesses et des défauts. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était aussi spécial que tout le monde le prétendait, qu'il était une sorte d'Elu de Dieu. Néanmoins n'ayant pas de contre argument à objecter à cette affirmation, il se contenta d'accepter l'information avec beaucoup de prudence. Ainsi pour ne pas se ridiculiser avec une seconde bévue devant son serviteur, il prit un air suffisant et dit:

- Tu as raison Queudver! Personne n'a rien à me dire, personne ne peut me juger à part Dieu! Donc je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable!

- Exactement! approuva le valet les yeux brillants d'émotion, émerveillé par la grandeur dont son souverain faisait preuve tout à coup.

_Je passerai quand même voir quelques dames après manger, _songea tout de même le jeune monarque en se faisant escorter par son domestique jusqu'à la salle à manger royale, _sinon je sens que ça va encore bien dégoiser contre moi à la cour! _Le jeune homme ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Après les deux kilomètres que dura le trajet de son repaire jusqu'au lieu où attendait le repas, Sirius et Queudver arrivèrent enfin à bon port et le domestique quitta sur le moment son maître après une énième révérence exagérément respectueuse à laquelle Sirius répondit par un bref signe de tête. Deux gardes armés de lances acérées étaient postés à l'entrée et saluèrent bien bas le roi sur son passage sans prononcer le moindre mot comme l'ordonnait leur fonction. Cette obligation de silence de chacun des gardes avait étonné Sirius dans sa jeunesse, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'obtenait jamais de réponse quand il leur disait bonjour. Minerva lui avait alors expliqué que le but pour ces hommes était de se fondre dans la masse et devenir aussi insignifiants aux yeux des autres que des meubles. _Ils doivent s'ennuyer toute la journée quand même, _pensa distraitement le jeune homme tandis que l'un des deux lui ouvrait les portes.

Aussitôt il y eut un véritable festival: une cinquantaine de domestiques tirèrent la révérence dans un mouvement incroyablement synchronisé tandis qu'un peu à l'écart, des musiciens s'étaient lancés dans un concert endiablé. _Je crois bien que je ne m'y ferai jamais, _se dit le monarque en marchant tête baissée vers sa table d'une dizaine de mètres de longueur sur laquelle s'étendait un festin. _Ils ne pensent quand même pas que je vais avaler tout ça, _pensa Sirius en observant les innombrables plateaux d'un air ébahi.

- Si son Excellence veut bien prendre place, dit le Grand organisateur des repas ou l'hôtelier, nous allons commencer le premier service.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va se joindre à nous aujourd'hui? demanda Sirius en restant planté debout comme un idiot et craignant de devoir manger seul.

- Certainement si vous le désirez, sire! lança un second hôtelier en tirant un long parchemin de sous sa redingote. Nous avons une liste de quelques courtisans si vous les autorisez à venir.

Sirius ne dit rien dans un premier temps. Il avait plutôt songé à un membre de sa famille mais il ne fallait pas trop se faire d'illusions. Véritablement révolté à l'idée de se retrouver seul installé à cette si grande table avec autant de plateaux, il répondit presque avec douceur:

- Je les y autorise.

Presque aussitôt deux immenses portes s'ouvrirent à la volée et une vingtaine de nobles vinrent s'ajouter aux cinquante domestiques déjà présents en piaillant comme s'ils se trouvaient à une foire quelconque. _C'est ça ce qu'ils appellent «quelques-uns»?! _songea Sirius qui commença à regretter sa décision. Comme l'avait fait les serveurs, les courtisans saluèrent tous en même temps leur souverain puis le plus rapide se précipita sur la chaise du roi et la tira pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. Sirius n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller y poser son postérieur.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du courtisan qu'il reconnut comme Travers, un baron sans foi ni loi qui jeta un regard triomphal aux autres courtisans, sitôt eut-il obtenu sa faveur tant espérée.

Sirius ne se doutait pas que son simple remerciement allait permettre à Travers d'obtenir une forte somme d'argent grâce à la vente d'un mauvais terrain que dès à présent, tout le monde allait s'arracher uniquement parce qu'elle était la propriété d'un homme qui avait tiré la chaise du roi et en avait écopé des politesses. Si Sirius s'était imaginé cela avant de prononcer son petit mot gentil, il aurait probablement pensé à juste titre qu'il vivait dans un monde totalement _démesuré._ Tandis que le chef-hôtelier annonçait à l'aide d'une petite clochette le premier service, le roi remarqua que les vingt courtisans formaient un arc de cercle face à lui mais aucun ne s'assit.

- Vous ne prenez pas place? s'étonna Sirius en joignant ses mains, prêt à dire la prière.

- On ne saurait s'y résoudre majesté, répondit avec courtoisie un beau jeune homme que Sirius ne connaissait pas, nous sommes simplement venus assister à votre repas.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous allez rester debout à me regarder manger? questionna Sirius dont les yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'il ressemblait soudain plus à un personnage de dessin animé.

La tournure de la phrase dissuada quiconque de confirmer mais le silence fut éloquent. Sirius laissa tomber sa tête sur ses mains jointes en signe de désespoir. Il en avait déjà assez de cette journée! Puis il entendit presque Alphard hurler dans sa tête: «Pas de signe de faiblesse!» et il se redressa aussitôt avant de prononcer la prière avec une telle dévotion, que les dames ne purent s'empêcher de se chuchoter _discrètement _tout un tas de: «Notre roi est tellement sublime!!»

L'attention dont Sirius faisait l'objet à chaque instant rendait le repas pénible mais cette désagréable sensation était quelques peu atténuée par la somptuosité des mets. Pendant un instant d'égarement, le jeune homme songea qu'il faudrait anoblir le cuisinier puis il chassa cette idée car s'il s'y résolvait, ce dernier ne cuisinerait plus pour lui. Ces féniasses de nobles se croyaient trop bien pour travailler! Le plus gros inconvénient de l'affaire n'était pas la présence à proprement parlé des courtisans dans le périmètre mais plutôt les commentaires exaspérant sur la grâce quasiment divine qu'il déployait en tenant sa petite cuillère ou la subtile souplesse dont il faisait preuve en buvant son verre d'eau… enfin sa coupe en or massif. Tout ce luxe avait quelque chose d'exagéré aux yeux du jeune homme. Etre ainsi vénéré, être exposé en pleine intimité comme un vulgaire phénomène de foire. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter avec leurs commentaires débiles deux minutes!!! Sirius sentit une bouffée de colère venue d'on-ne-sait-où s'emparer de lui. Il aurait volontiers hurlé aux sujets de bien vouloir se comporter (s'il leur plaisait) comme la garde royale et faire vœu de silence. Mais comme il était prié de ne jamais laissé filtrer la moindre émotion, il se déchaîna plutôt sur son escalope.

Si sa mère Walburga avait pu lire dans son esprit à cet instant précis, elle aurait pensé que son fils avait bien changé. Au cours de son adolescence, le beau garçon n'avait pas du tout fait preuve du même comportement. Il était alors beaucoup plus désinvolte et prétentieux. Il se croyait déjà roi et s'amuser à jouer au petit despote au grand désarroi de son père, Orion, qui redoutait quel genre de monarque allait lui succéder. La réputation d'adolescent trop gâté de Sirius était connue dans l'Europe toute entière et les puissances occidentales craignaient elles aussi devoir faire face à un tyran en puissance. Dans sa jeunesse, Sirius le clamait haut et fort: il avait de l'ambition, il était pressé d'être au pouvoir. Il disait qu'il serait le plus grand roi du monde, plus grand que ce sale prétentieux de français qui osait se faire appeler le Roi-Soleil. Oui, adolescent le caractère de Sirius semblait le prédestiner à devenir un roi fort et puissant, peut-être même un brin tyrannique.

Mais sitôt son père décédé, Sirius avait changé du tout au tout. Envolée sa fougue d'adolescent et ses désirs de pouvoir. L'apprenti dictateur à l'arrogance inaltérable semblait s'être transformé en gamin apeuré. Sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son père l'avait amoindri à tel point que le jeune homme, alors âgé d'une quinzaine d'années avait littéralement refusé de monter sur le trône et pendant quelques années tumultueuses, Walburga avait du assurer une période de régence jusqu'à ce que son fils se sente enfin la force de gouverner.

Difficile de déterminer si Sirius avait bel et bien la force nécessaire pour gouverner à présent. Il avait repris la couronne à sa mère pour mettre fin à la crise qui sévissait dans le pays et non parce qu'il s'y sentait prêt. Et à présent il était prisonnier de cette vie malheureuse qui faisait rêver tant de naïfs en ce monde. «Etre roi c'est un rêve» disait Walburga dans ses rares moments de tendresse pour son fils aîné. «Vous êtes le plus privilégié des privilégiés. Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux mon garçon.» _Chanceux? _repensa Sirius en balayant des yeux brièvement son public, qui le guettait sournoisement. _Je la retiens la vieille quand elle disait que j'ai de la chance!_

Après deux fois deux services agrémentés d'une ribambelle de cérémonials pompeux, frôlant le grotesque, Sirius entama le dessert sous les regards attendris des courtisans qui n'en finissait plus de s'émerveiller devant leur souverain. _C'en est trop! _se dit Sirius qui était à deux doigts de craquer comme à chaque déjeuner. _Il faut que quelqu'un les fasse déguerpir avant que je les envoie tous aux galères!_

Etrangement sa prière fut entendue. Avec un soulagement indescriptible, le jeune garçon vit les immenses portes de chaînes peintes s'ouvrirent à la stupéfaction générale et Minerva entra dans la Grande salle d'un pas précipité. Aussitôt les serviteurs s'agitèrent en tout sens, perturbés par cette arrivée impromptue et les courtisans observèrent la femme avec des yeux ronds. Comment osait-elle troubler le repas du roi? N'importe quel inconnu se serait laissé aller à ce genre d'imprudente fantaisie en aurait payé le prix fort mais Minerva n'était pas à proprement parlé:«n'importe quel inconnu». Sirius n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque l'arrêter, elle était sa gouvernante, sa nourrice et sa plus fidèle amie, la seule véritable qu'il possédait d'ailleurs. Elle seule avait l'autorisation d'interrompre sa Majesté à n'importe quel moment. le roi ne lui tenait jamais rigueur d'apparaître sans s'être faite annoncer préalablement et là en l'occurrence il lui en était même plutôt reconnaissant.

- Sire! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix hachée et nette.

- Minerva, répondit Sirius sitôt qu'il eut avalé le morceau de tarte à la framboise qu'il avait fourré dans sa bouche au moment même où elle entrait.

- Oups! lança-t-elle confuse en voyant le jeune homme attablé. Je dérange?

- Pas du tout! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire, ce qui interloqua les courtisans de plus belle. Que me vaut ta visite?

- Le premier ministre a fait avancer l'heure de réunion du conseil d'en-haut, dit prestement Minerva en secouant tellement la tête que son chignon impeccable menaçait de céder, le Chancelier a envoyé les lettres patentes ce matin à la première heure mais votre mystérieuse disparition (rougissement de Sirius) nous a empêché de vous en tenir informé.

- Queudver ne m'a rien dit pourtant, s'étonna Sirius en se découpant _avec des gestes d'une précision qui frôlait la perfection _une seconde bouchée de tarte.

- C'est normal, répondit Minerva du tac au tac, lui non plus ne savait pas.

Sirius eut soudain un élan de haine pour le premier ministre. Il faisait décidément tout pour l'énerver!

- Allons bon! s'écria Sirius d'un ton clair. Et quand aura lieu cette réunion finalement?

Tout comme Queudver dans la petite chambre du sommet de la tour, Minerva se sentit soudain légèrement mal à l'aise, ce qui ne correspondait guère à son assurance habituelle.

- Eh bien en fait, murmura la femme en rivant ses yeux sur la pâtisserie dans l'assiette de son maître, elle devrait déjà avoir commencé depuis dix minutes.

* * *

**voilà j'ai essayé de finir sur un espèce de suspense pour vous donner envie de lire la suite. lol**

**Alors ça vous a plu? Laissez moi votre avis!!**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Je suis déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!! (eh oui c'est comme ça les débuts de fic, on est toujours bien motivés)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus me lire et qui ont l'intention de continuer. J'aurais bien aimé avoir plus de ****reviews**** mais bon… ça viendra peut-être plus tard.**

**Ce nouveau chapitre va encore servir un peu de prélude, il y a pas mal de conversation. Au début le fameux conseil était censé ne prendre qu'un seul chapitre mais il s'est beaucoup rallongé et je suis obligée de le couper en deux. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Pour le présenter brièvement, ce chapitre sert à nouveau à présenter les rôles d'une foule de personnages importants et surtout montrer le roi sous un nouvel aspect. Le premier chapitre présentait Sirius en victime de sa cour et de sa fonction, ****le**** deuxième montre Sirius dans l'exercice de son métier de roi.**

**Allez pour vous donner envie de lire, il y a ****Severus, ****Dumbledore**** et Lucius ****Malefoy**** dans ce chapitre… entre autres.**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2: le conseil d'en-haut****: première partie**

Sirius, qui avait négligemment enfourné son morceau de tarte pendant que sa gouvernante lui répondait, s'étouffa littéralement. Il s'écroula sur la table en suffoquant sous les cris perçant des courtisans qui ressemblèrent tout à coup plus que jamais à un poulailler. Minerva fut la plus vive: comme si elle avait exécuté ce geste des centaines de fois, elle ceintura le monarque royal par derrière et lui infligea un coup d'une violence inouïe, pour une femme aussi frêle, contre le sternum. La manœuvre fut d'une efficacité sans précédent. Sirius mit quelques minutes tout de même à retrouver son souffle. Les courtisans et les domestiques semblaient partagés entre le soulagement mais aussi l'incrédulité d'avoir vu quelqu'un porter un tel geste sur la personne sacrée.

Sirius remercia son amie dans un raclement de gorge rauque puis repoussa son assiette de tarte à contrecœur et fit signe aux nobles de partir avant de lui-même se lever de table d'un bond sans attendre qu'un imbécile vienne lui tirer sa chaise.

- Merci d'être venue m'avertir Minerva! s'exclama le jeune homme en courant dans les couloirs comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

- A votre service sire! cria la femme. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu!

Mais Sirius, qui s'était déjà engagé dans un escalier en quatrième vitesse, n'entendait plus. Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sous les regards incrédules des domestiques, qui se demandaient s'ils ne rêvaient pas. En même temps qu'il se dépêchait, le jeune homme réfléchissait à quelle excuse justifierait son retard. Bien sûr en tant que Elu-représentant-de-Dieu-sur-terre-et-personne-sacrée, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Malgré tout, il sentait qu'il susciterait une vive animosité (masquée bien entendue) s'il ne donnait pas une explication pour son comportement scandaleux.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de conférence, tous les ministres présents se levèrent et Sirius put constater à son grand désarroi qu'ils étaient tous là… même sa mère! Son humiliation était complète.

- Ah sire-ius! lança Walburga en se rasseyant la première. Enfin vous voilà!

- Oui mère, acquiesça Sirius en avançant vers son siège en bout de table, je suis bien surpris de vous trouver là?

Il n'avait pas posé cette question pour être insolent ou désobligeant mais par franchise. L'ex-régente siégeait rarement aux conseils depuis qu'elle avait passé le flambeau à son fils. Walburga crispa nerveusement ses lèvres en entendant le langage de son aîné mais ne répondit rien. Après tout elle était tout à fait en droit d'occuper une place si elle y avait été invitée, nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre du premier ministre. Sirius lui lança un regard noir, qui motiva celui-ci à prendre la parole.

- Tout va bien sire? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Vous semblez essoufflé.

- Mais non, haleta Sirius le cœur cognant encore à toute allure dans sa poitrine, je me suis juste un peu dépêché pour ne pas arriver trop en retard.

- En retard? releva Yaxley, le secrétaire d'Etat à la marine. Vous n'êtes pas en retard Altesse! C'est nous qui sommes en avance! C'est à vous de nous pardonner!

Les autres ministres regardèrent Yaxley avec bien peu d'amitié puis tournèrent vers leur souverain un visage empli de la plus profonde vénération.

- Oui Excellence! Pardonnez-nous!

Sirius resta quelques secondes décontenancé et comme de bien entendu, il eut le réflexe malheureux de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa mère comme pour lui demander conseil. Celle-ci parut si choquée qu'il agisse ainsi devant les plus importants personnages du royaume qu'elle détourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à la regarder. Sirius reporta donc ses yeux bleus sur l'assemblée.

- Eh bien soit, dit-il calmement, je vous pardonne d'être arrivés en avance.

- Son Altesse est trop bonne!!

_C'est sûr qu'elle est bien bonne, cette blague!_ songea Sirius malgré lui en souriant tout seul.

- Avant d'entamer la conférence, intervint Queudver qui s'était caché dans un coin tellement sombre de la pièce que Sirius ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, son Excellence désire-t-elle quoique ce soit? Une boisson? Une douceur? Un siège plus confortable?

Sirius se sourit à nouveau à lui-même en hésitant à répondre. Il venait de faire un repas de titan mais ne pouvait se défaire de l'image de sa succulente tarte abandonnée dans sa petite assiette avant d'avoir pu être mangée entièrement. Songeant qu'il était le roi et que personne ne se moquait de lui, il murmura alors:

- J'aimerais bien qu'on me rapporte ma part de tarte à la framboise que je n'ai pas pris le temps de finir.

Presqu'immédiatement, comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés, deux domestiques apportèrent la tarte entière. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi rapides? Sirius soupçonna Minerva d'avoir anticipé son désir et put se régaler avec son dessert.

- Prenez-en aussi! ordonna Sirius aux ministres tant il n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à avoir le plaisir de savourer ce gâteau.

Seul le Chancelier Albus Dumbledore accueillit cet ordre avec un sincère enthousiaste. Les autres obéirent purement à contrecœur pour ne pas déplaire à leur souverain. Sirius prit alors la liberté de les foudroyer du regard comme c'était l'usage pour leur montrer qu'il se considérait comme largement supérieur à chacun d'entre eux (règle numéro 4 du prince Alphard). Ce n'était pas un exercice difficile pour Sirius car il détestait chacun d'entre eux si on excluait le Chancelier pour qui il avait véritablement de l'estime et le secrétaire d'Etat aux affaires étrangères, Londubat, qui montrait toujours la plus grande bienveillance et minutie dans son travail malgré son âge de plus en plus avancé.

Hormis ces deux-là, Sirius n'aimait aucun de ses conseillers: le marquis Lucius de Malefoy le débectait avec ses manières de grand noble, de plus il n'excellait pas beaucoup dans sa fonction de secrétaire d'Etat à la guerre. Sur ces deux points, le comte de Lestrange lui ressemblait assez mais pour comble de malheur, il occupait la charge de secrétaire d'Etat à la maison du roi et aux affaires religieuses et à ce double titre, il était présent à tous les conseils. Enfin Cornélius Fudge, le contrôleur général des finances, était le dernier ministre et avait la particularité d'appartenir à la bourgeoisie et non la noblesse, une tare que les autres conseillers de «sang pur» ne semblaient guère lui pardonner. Malefoy et Lestrange affichaient clairement du mépris pour cette arriviste sans même s'en cacher. Mais Fudge était bien au-delà de ces considérations, il était aveuglé par son travail et son ambition dévorante, un point qui inquiétait un peu le jeune roi. Fudge n'était point un homme méchant mais il avait le goût matérialiste typiquement bourgeois et un amour de l'argent qui entachait tristement toute la sympathie naturelle qu'il pouvait avoir.

Pourtant toute l'aversion que Sirius pouvait vouer à ces trois conseillers n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il réservait au plus imminent membre du gouvernement, le premier ministre. Sirius avait pris Severus Rogue en grippe depuis leur toute première entrevue, qui remontait pourtant à leur enfance. Dès la première seconde, le jeune homme avait éprouvé du dégoût pour ces yeux noirs sans éclat qui semblaient tout voir,cet hideux nez crochu, ce rideau de cheveux noirs graisseux, cette petite silhouette filiforme qui se mouvait comme une araignée répugnante. Au-delà de son physique ingrat, Sirius détestait en particulier le fait d'être contraint à le garder dans son gouvernement. En tant que roi, il avait largement le pouvoir de renvoyer son premier ministre à sa guise mais il n'avait pas de bonne raison de le faire autre que sa haine personnelle qui n'était pas un argument recevable. En revanche, il avait de sérieux arguments à le garder auprès de lui, deux arguments qui faisait mal à Sirius rien que d'y penser.

Tout d'abord, Severus descendait de la plus grande famille de noble du territoire de Poudlard: les ducs de Prince. La famille Prince servait la dynastie des Blacks depuis la fondation du royaume, à tel point que même si la charge de ministre ne se transmettait point héréditairement dans la théorie, dans la pratique, les Prince s'étaient fondés une dynastie de premier ministre au service des différents rois. Soucieuse de respecter les traditions, Walburga poussa Orion, le père de Sirius, à choisir son premier ministre parmi cette illustre famille mais s'était frotté à un obstacle ennuyeux: le grand-père de Severus n'avait mis au monde qu'une fille, Eileen, laquelle avait épousé un roturier pour achever la disgrâce de son père. Le plus stupéfiant de cette affaire fut l'attitude de Walburga à l'égard de cette famille pendant sa période de régence. Le premier ministre étant mort d'apoplexie peu après le décès d'Orion, Walburga avait un temps envisagé de rappeler le vieux duc de Prince, tant elle avait de l'affection pour cette famille. Mais le vieil homme fatigué et malade n'avait pu reprendre son poste et devant l'estime que le régente portait à cette famille, le sournois Severus avait osé venir à la cour en se présentant comme le fils d'Eileen, victime d'une mauvaise naissance. A force de persuasion et par son esprit remarquable, Severus avait réussi à convaincre la reine de sa grande part de noblesse et surtout qu'il était doté d'un talent certain pour assurer la fonction de premier ministre en place de son grand-père. La régente avait hésité (Severus avait l'âge de Sirius, qui lui-même ne pensait qu'à se morfondre sur son sort au lieu de gouverner) trouvant Severus un peu jeune pour occuper un tel poste mais elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre et lui donner sa chance.

Alors survient la deuxième raison qui oblige Sirius à conserver Rogue dans son gouvernement malgré lui, c'était qu'une fois premier ministre, l'affreux avait confirmé qu'il possédait bien les capacités dont il se disait doté. Severus avait démontré en peu de temps une intelligence véritablement hors du commun qui lui avait permis de régler en grande partie la crise à lui tout seul. Ses mesures draconiennes fonctionnèrent à la perfection et en firent un personnage extrêmement populaire, au point que Walburga l'anoblit sans plus tarder. Désormais Severus Rogue pouvait paraître à la cour sous le titre de Prince de Sang-mêlé. C'en était trop pour Sirius, qui avait été en grande partie motivé à prendre sa place de roi pour remettre ce fripon à sa place. Car malgré son génie apparent, Sirius ne doutait pas que Severus dissimulait une âme noire et une perversion à peine masquée. Le premier ministre usait de sa pleine ironie pour s'adresser à son souverain. Lui-même semblait vouer la même haine au roi que celui-ci pour lui.

- Ouvrons la séance! déclara Sirius lorsqu'il eut achevé sa part de tarte.

A cet ordre, tous les ministres plongèrent le nez dans leurs parchemins comme s'ils révisaient leur leçon avant d'être interrogés. Personne ne disait rien évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Sirius qui ouvre le dialogue en choisissant les thèmes qu'il souhaitait aborder. Comme il n'avait rien envie d'aborder du tout, il se contenta de balayer des yeux ses conseillers avec lassitude.

- Bon alors quelles nouvelles du royaume? questionna-t-il. Bonnes? Mauvaises? Commencez par les bonnes parce que j'suis pas d'humeur!

Walburga eut un grognement mécontent en entendant le ton de son fils mais ne put se laisser aller à le réprimander comme elle l'aurait voulu. A nouveau les ministres fouillèrent leurs dossiers à la recherche d'une bonne nouvelle pour mettre en joie leur souverain mais il n'y avait guère d'éléments positifs nouveaux à relever dans Poudlard. Enfin contre toute attente, Fudge se décida à parler.

- Le duché de Black a enfin livré ses impôts, Excellence! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton éclatant. Il s'agissait de la dernière province qui n'avait pas encore payé.

- Mouais comme à chaque levée d'impôt, fit remarquer Sirius ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa mère, est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi ils ont pris autant de retard cette fois?

- Certainement votre Altesse, répondit le Chancelier Dumbledore avec un calme et une telle sérénité qu'il semblait apaiser les cœurs de toute la troupe rien qu'en parlant, le gouverneur de la province a donné l'excuse de la distance. Il dit que le contrôleur des impôts est arrivé tard. Il dit aussi que les intendants ont bâclé leur travail. J'ai également reçu un petit paquet de lettres d'intendants justement qui eux accusent plutôt le gouverneur de négligence. Ils écrivent également tous les jours pour nous assurer qu'ils se rapprochent de la capitale. J'ai pu reconstituer chacune des étapes de leur périple que j'ai synthétisé sur ce schéma si cela vous amuse.

Sirius accueillit ce document, qui, connaissant le malicieux Chancelier, devait contenir une mine d'or de petits détails croustillants pour ridiculiser tous ces intendants mais Walburga, qui s'était faite la même réflexion avec moins d'enthousiasme, intercepta le parchemin d'un geste sec avant qu'il ne parvienne jusqu'au monarque.

- Je suppose que vous avez l'intention d'étudier ceci à tête reposée _après_ la réunion? lança perfidement la mère pour justifier son acte.

Sirius eut une moue déçu d'enfant à qui on aurait refusé un jouet convoité. A contrecœur, il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et se tourna vers Fudge en quête d'une répartie acérée qui le vengerait de ce désagrément que venait de lui infliger sa mère.

- Au fait, dit-il lorsqu'il eut trouvé, vous pouvez certifier qu'ils ont respecté le montant? Elle est de combien déjà la taille** (1)** ? J'espère que l'intendant leur a tous rappelé et a fait ses comptes avant de partir parce que souvent dans ce duché, on a de grandes lacunes en mathématiques.

- Sire! siffla Walburga dans un souffle.

Sirius sourit sans la regarder, il devinait qu'elle bouillonnait de rage comme à chaque fois qu'il se risquait à faire la moindre petite allusion qui pouvait porter atteinte au duc de Black. Fudge eut plutôt l'air ennuyé par ces soupçons.

- La taille n'est plus effective depuis plusieurs semaines votre Majesté, fit-il remarquer, nous en fixerons le nouveau montant lors de la prochaine réunion du conseil des finances qui se tiendra mardi si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Pourquoi mardi? s'étonna Sirius qui n'avait pas été informé de cette date.

- C'est vous qui l'avait choisi votre Excellence, rappela Rogue à voix basse, dès la date de clôture des impôts.

_Première gaffe! _songea Sirius en se mordant la lèvre le teint érubescent. _J'oublie les dates que je fixe moi-même. _Fort heureusement tous les ministres conservèrent la plus grande impartialité pour faire croire qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué cette erreur à l'exception de Rogue, qui laissa filtrer un faux-sourire plein d'ironie que seul le monarque, face à lui, pouvait remarquer. _Si ça se trouve __c'est lui qui a fixé cette réunion dans mon dos et il me fait croire que je l'ai oublié pour me ridiculiser. _Ce genre de méfait pouvait paraître un peu saugrenu de la part d'un premier ministre et totalement inutile mais Sirius avait bien raison de se méfier car il en avait déjà été plusieurs fois victime par le passé: Rogue venait le consulter et au terme de l'entretien il faisait les questions et les réponses avant d'aller annoncer telle décision prise au Chancelier en faisant croire à tort que le roi l'avait approuvée. Dans l'art de la manipulation et des faux-semblants, Severus Rogue était un expert.

- Nous ferons les comptes lorsque le dernier coffre sera arrivé votre Altesse, marmonna Fudge en levant le nez fort de ses papiers fort embarrassé, je vous donnerai les chiffres exacts mardi parce que là, je ne les ai pas.

- C'est pas grave! assura Sirius qui voyait que Fudge commençait à paniquer. On en rediscutera mardi. En attendant on peut parler d'autres choses que de fric?

- Pas vraiment, intervint Malefoy d'une voix veloutée, si c'était possible j'aimerais ajouter une dernière chose sur le sujet.

- Je vous écoute, dit Sirius en se tournant vers le secrétaire d'Etat à la guerre.

- Nous aurions besoin d'un peu d'argent pour envoyer des renforts à notre flotte qui vient d'essuyer un revers assez fâcheux… mais rassurez-vous rien de bien méchant. Nous avons toujours eu le dessus dans cette guerre jusqu'à maintenant je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne…

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes? s'écria Sirius en fixant Malefoy comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot à ce qu'il disait. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on est en _guerre_???

- Sirius! s'emporta Walburga.

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait plus d'une petite gaffe, mais d'une véritable catastrophe. Même les ministres ne purent feindre de ne rien voir: comment le roi pouvait-il ignorer que son royaume était en guerre? Avec beaucoup de prudence, en veillant soigneusement à rester stoïque, Malefoy apporta quelques précisions.

- Nous sommes en litige avec l'Orient votre Honneur, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce presque paternelle, un de nos navires de commerce a été coulé et nous avons envoyé l'armada pour… les corriger.

Sirius tourna aussitôt la tête vers Rogue qui souriait avec satisfaction. Le jeune roi était prêt à parier que le premier ministre avait largement pris les commandes dans cette expédition et s'était soigneusement arrangé pour que toute vérité lui fût dissimulée. Sirius passa ses deux mains sur son visage qu'il se frotta impudiquement comme si cela pouvait l'aider à remettre ses idées en place.

- D'accord; murmura-t-il en posant brutalement ses mains sur la table, le regard soudain ferme; vous êtes en train de m'annoncer qu'on joue à la bataille navale avec mes navires dans l'océan indien et c'est seulement maintenant que j'en suis informé! A quand remonte cette altercation?

- Avant votre règne personnel votre Excellence, chuchota Dumbledore comme pour le disculper.

Sirius lui jeta un regard reconnaissant même si cette faible consolation était loin de calmer sa frustration.

- Et donc? reprit Sirius en respirant à fond pour se calmer. Où en est-on en ce moment même dans cette guerre?

- Eh bien les nouvelles ne circulent pas vite d'Asie mineure à chez nous votre Majesté, dit Rogue en promenant ses longs doigts contre le marbre de la table.

- Nous n'avons appris les complications que ce matin-même, ajouta Malefoy avec gravité, il faut faire vite si nous voulons redresser la situation.

- Maintenant que je suis au parfum, rappelez-moi ce que vous voulez! fit Sirius.

- Il faut équiper de nouveaux navires Altesse, intervint Yaxley le grand amiral, ceux que nous avons envoyé ont prouvé qu'ils manquaient de résistance. Il faut les rendre plus solides et les envoyer au plus vite prêter main forte à ce qui reste de l'armada sur les lieux.

- Ce qui reste de l'armada? releva Sirius inquiet. A vous entendre on dirait qu'il ne reste quasiment plus rien!

Yaxley ne répondit pas et devint blême. _Okay__ ça doit vouloir dire qu'il ne reste vraiment plus grand-chose, _pensa Sirius en pâlissant à son tour.

- Votre Majesté, déclara posément Severus, si vous nous donnez l'autorisation de préparer la nouvelle campagne, Yaxley se chargera dès la fin de cette réunion de dénicher les meilleurs ingénieurs qui amélioreront les bateaux.

- Je me chargerai des nouvelles recrues, ajouta Malefoy comme si cela allait de soi.

- Nous sommes sûrs de gagner, reprit Severus avec sérieux, depuis le début nous sommes incontestablement plus forts que nos adversaires. Nous avons envoyé le nombre minimal d'hommes et de munitions c'était peut-être une erreur mais si nous revenons plus nombreux et mieux armés, ils n'ont aucune chance.

Sirius trouva à cet instant que son premier ministre avait quelque chose de singulièrement menaçant. Il parlait comme un chasseur sur le point de chasser un énorme gibier. Son excitation, même très bien masquée, faisait peur à voir.

- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de se battre? demanda Sirius d'un ton presque timide car il craignait de dire une nouvelle idiotie. On ne pourrait pas plutôt régler ce problème à l'amiable? Monsieur Londubat, vous êtes ministre des affaires étrangères, vous n'essayez pas de négocier avec le… le chef de nos ennemis?

- Le sultan Andakhalia, précisa Dumbledore à l'oreille de son monarque qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Le vieux ministre Londubat, se redressa mollement sur son siège et observa le roi d'un air très ennuyé. Il paraissait encore plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Bien qu'il ne fut pas le plus excellent de ses ministres, Sirius l'aimait bien, il le trouvait bon et bienveillant comme Dumbledore comparé aux autres conseillers plus jeunes et plus pernicieux. Sirius savait aussi que Londubat avait un fils un peu plus âgé que lui, un dénommé Frank, que le jeune souverain avait rencontré plusieurs fois à la cour et avec qui il s'était bien entendu. Il aurait bien proposé à Frank Londubat de reprendre le poste de son père pour soulager ce dernier, qui aurait bien mérité une retraite, mais cela était difficile car Frank Londubat avait quitté la terre de Poudlard pour aller étudier dans une prestigieuse école française appelée Beauxbâtons. Ce pays lui avait sûrement plu car Frank y vivait toujours.

- J'ai envoyé des émissaires Excellence, répondit le vieux ministre, j'attends leur retour!

- On peut bien l'attendre des années! railla Rogue.

- Pourquoi? interrogea Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Les communications sont si longues que ça?

- Non, répliqua Rogue avec mépris, ce que je veux dire c'est que le sultan n'est pas homme à traiter avec ses ennemis. Ces gens-là ont une mentalité qui diffère de la nôtre! Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous aurions entamé des négociations!

_Mon œil! _se dit Sirius en observant le premier ministre d'un air choqué.

- Comme vous jugez ces gens sévèrement! commenta-t-il incrédule et furieux. Vous ne savez rien d'eux!

- J'en sais plus que son Excellence, rétorqua Severus d'un ton tellement poli que Sirius ne put lui reprocher d'être insolent même si ses paroles étaient blessantes, lors du passage du Maharadja Rastekah j'étais moi-même chargé de le recevoir au palais royal. Madame la reine pourra témoigner du caractère exécrable de cet homme.

- Tout à fait, approuva bien entendu Walburga en hochant la tête, son comportement était proprement scandaleux en particulier avec nos dames de la cour.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en souvenir votre Altesse, ajouta aussitôt Severus avec un sourire mauvais, vous étiez souffrant ce jour-là et n'avait pu rencontrer ce grand prince.

Sirius eut un nouvel élan de haine pour son premier ministre. L'épisode qu'il racontait avait eu lieu sous la régence, à l'époque où Sirius passait toutes ses journées alité à pleurer la mort de son père en refusant de gouverner. Tout ce qui lui rappelait la régence à présent, le renvoyait à l'attitude infantile dont il avait fait preuve. Rogue ne se privait pas de faire d'innocentes illusions à cette période quand il lui prenait l'envie d'humilier un peu le roi.

- Vous mélangez tout Rogue! gronda-t-il en serrant les poings malencontreusement. Vous n'allez pas faire une généralité de tous les princes d'Orient à partir de ce Maharadja!

- J'approuve tout à fait son Excellence, renchérit Dumbledore en regardant Sirius avec des yeux pétillants qui lui donnèrent du courage, j'ai entendu dire que le sultan affectionnait les friandises de notre confiserie Honeydukes! Un homme qui aime les bonnes choses ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais.

La note d'humour n'amusa personne hormis Sirius, qui se sentit un peu plus léger. Malefoy et Yaxley échangeaient des regards bien ennuyés.

- Alors… vous n'allez pas envoyer une nouvelle flotte redresser l'armada? balbutia Yaxley.

- J'aimerais éviter un massacre inutile, trancha Sirius dans un soupir, si c'était possible. Réarmer la flotte et l'envoyer au combat va encore coûter une fortune j'imagine?

- En effet Sire, admit Cornélius Fudge.

- Eh bien économisons cet argent! lança Sirius avec ferveur. Au lieu d'envoyer des milliers d'homme à leur perte, envoyez simplement un représentant de l'Etat, traiter avec le sultan.

- Sire, murmura Severus qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas s'énerver.

Sirius sourit en s'apercevant qu'il était sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, sans doute ne supportait-il pas qu'une de ses idées ne fut pas acceptée.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que nous avons _besoin _de cette bataille décisive! s'exclama-t-il. Elle nous apportera plus d'avantages qu'un arrangement diplomatique. Si nous écrasons l'armée asiatique, nous aurons accès à toutes les richesses de leur pays. De plus imaginez les répercussions sur l'Europe! Ce sera votre premier coup d'éclat! Vous serez plus respecté que jamais. Un monarque doit affirmer sa puissance en gagnant des guerres! Vous ne serez plus simplement le symbole d'une divinité, vous serez aussi le symbole du roi guerrier, un héros!

- Ecraser une armée plus faible que nous et ensuite piller son pays, vous appelez ça des actes héroïques! s'énerva Sirius qui manqua de taper du poing sur la table.

- Sire… ius! siffla à nouveau Walburga avec colère.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle. Chacun était inquiet devant cette brusque montée de tension. Sirius et Severus se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Yaxley et Malefoy se tannèrent un peu sur leur siège et fixèrent successivement les deux personnages important. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne parlait, Yaxley prit son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence.

- Alors? bredouilla-t-il timidement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- La décision finale appartient au roi, fit remarquer Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique, vous en convenez Severus?

Rogue foudroya le Chancelier des yeux mais se résolut à répondre.

- J'en conviens, dit-il d'un ton à peine audible.

Sirius se sentit alors en position de force. Il était temps pour lui de remettre ce filou de Rogue à sa place c'est-à-dire en dessous du roi.

- Je refuse de cautionner une nouvelle bataille, déclara-t-il fermement, je veux que ce conflit soit réglé par des procédés diplomatiques!

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, murmura alors Londubat d'une voix lasse, si vous le permettez j'irai moi-même en ambassadeur rencontrer le sultan.

Cette déclaration coupa le souffle de toute l'assemblée, Sirius y compris.

- V-Vous? bégaya-t-il sans y croire. Vous allez partir en Asie mineure?

- Si vous me l'ordonnez Sire, répondit Londubat en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

- Vous… vous vous sentez la force de faire un aussi périlleux voyage? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Le ministre des affaires étrangères eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis peut-être plus aussi fringant que son Altesse mais j'ai encore quelques ressources, assura-t-il non sans une note d'humour que Sirius apprécia.

Ce fut au tour du jeune monarque de se sentir embarrassé. S'il avait pu, il aurait préféré envoyer quelqu'un pour qui il avait moins d'estime que Londubat… genre Rogue. Mais s'il se risquait à envoyer le premier ministre, il pouvait être sûr que la guerre d'Orient allait se transformer en guerre mondiale. Londubat semblait le seul homme de confiance, hormis Dumbledore, qu'il possédait dans son conseil. Aussi se résolut-il à dire à contrecœur:

- Très bien je vous charge de cette mission, Londubat.

Celui-ci eut un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

- Votre confiance m'honore Altesse, murmura-t-il avec sincérité.

Rogue, en revanche, eut l'air profondément contrarié pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius.

- Soyez sans crainte! ajouta le jeune homme avec douceur. Tout sera organisé pour votre sécurité. Yaxley! Vous allez me trouver ces ingénieurs très performants afin qu'ils préparent le bateau le plus solide qui soit.

- Bien votre Grandeur, acquiesça docilement Yaxley.

- Malefoy! Vous allez préparer une escorte au ministre, ordonna ensuite Sirius avec entrain, mettez le nombre d'hommes nécessaire!

- Bien votre Excellence, acquiesça docilement Malefoy.

- Albus, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus amical, vous pourrez envoyer au plus vite une missive au sultan pour annoncer l'arrivée de Londubat.

- Bien votre Altesse, acquiesça Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Parfait! conclut Sirius ravi. On fait une pause si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose!

- Oh c'est vous qui décidez!!! s'écrièrent les ministres choqués qu'on leur demande leur avis.

- Sortez tous! ordonna Sirius d'un ton autoritaire. Queudver! appela-t-il ensuite. Amène une tournée d'hydromel.

- Sirius! le réprimanda Walburga les yeux flamboyants. Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée de consommer ce genre de boisson?

- Okay! soupira Sirius en roulant des yeux agacé. Queudver, reviens! Apporte-moi plutôt de la bierraubeurre!

Queudver salua le plus bas qu'il put et courut satisfaire la requête du roi tandis que tous les ministres se levaient dans un raclement de fauteuil pour sortir quelques instants selon les vœux du souverain.

- Non pas vous ma mère! l'arrêta Sirius lorsque Walburga voulut sortir. J'aimerais vous dire un mot.

**

* * *

Et voilà fin du chapitre!! Il était assez long encore une fois, heureusement que j'ai coupé la réunion en deux.**

**Bon je reconnais que ce chapitre comporte pas mal de bla-bla, il s'agissait surtout de montrer le comportement de Sirius avec ses ministres et sa manière de gouverner, sans oublier bien sûr sa rivalité avec ****Severus**

**Le prochain chapitre, sans vouloir me faire de pub (enfin un peu quand même), qui sera donc la suite de la réunion,**** sera franchement plus intéressant puisqu'il posera l'intrigue ****de la**** fic**

**Merci d'avoir lu, une petite ****review**** pour m'encourager s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît (petit yeux du chat ****Potté**** de ****Shrek ****lol)**

**Ah j'oubliais, la petite note sur la taille, petite précision historique, il s'agit du nom de l'impôt principal sous l'Ancien Régime (ben ouais y a quand même des trucs sérieux ****mdrr****). Les fonctions des ministres sont également authentiques. (autant que je m'en souvienne)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 youpi!!**

**Cette fois-ci l'intrigue de ****toute la**** fic va apparaître, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Ce sont les mêmes personnages que pour le chapitre précédent.**

**Je vais profiter de cet en-tête pour répondre aux ****reviews**** anonymes:**

**Cindy****: Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ma ****lucky**** star ****mdrr****, je penserais à toi quand je ferai apparaître Monsieur pour la première fois ****mdrr**

**Ina****: merci de tout cœur pour tes ****reviews**** qui m'ont ****encouragées****. J'ai vu dans ta première ****review**** que tu aimais ****my****chemical**** romance - taux de respect + mille ****mdrr****, ça c'est un bon groupe!! J'ai pu constater aussi que comme moi, tu avais aussi droit aux cours d'Histoire de la France sous l'Ancien Régime comme ça tu pourras me reprendre si je glisse d'odieuses erreurs involontaires. Quant à l'idée d'un chapitre du point de vue d'un ministre ou d'un courtisan, j'y ai pensé, j'ai prévu de faire tourner les points de vue à travers divers personnages et non pas d'écrire toute ****la**** fic du point de vue de Sirius. Seuls les trois premiers chapitres sont uniquement centrés sur ses pensées. Par la suite, il n'y aura plus autant de chapitre d'affilé entièrement consacré à un seul personnage.**** Ah et dernier point: ta deuxième ****review**** était loin d'être bête et sans intérêt !!**

**Eden****: Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère te revoir très bientôt sur ****ma**** fic ****lol**

**Bonne lecture**** à tous**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Le conseil d'en-haut, partie 2**

La reine ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction en recevant l'ordre de se rassoir. Tout en sachant que son fils aîné allait chercher à lui faire des reproches comme tout bon fils ingrat, elle se contenta d'obéir à l'ordre du roi et se remit assise en fixant le jeune homme d'un regard perçant. Un silence pesant s'installa. Sirius ne savait pas très bien lui-même pourquoi il avait demandé à parler avec sa mère en tête à tête. A présent qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire et aurait presque préféré faire rappeler les ministres pour poursuivre la réunion.

- Eh bien vous ne parlez pas beaucoup mon fils, fit remarquer Walburga d'un ton âpre.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa avec une attention toute particulière. Il avait envie de lui demander de quitter la salle tant il ne supportait pas les regards sévères qu'elle ne cessait de lui infliger mais il fut coupé dans son élan par sa mère elle-même qui prit la parole avant lui.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous m'avez surprise; est-ce toujours ainsi que vous procédez lors de chaque conseil? Vous écoutez les suggestions de vos ministres pour ensuite réfuter chacun de leurs arguments et terminez par prendre une décision totalement contradictoire?

Sirius n'apprécia pas la pointe d'ironie dans son ton. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre Severus, ce qui avait le don de raviver toute sa colère.

- Je fais ce qui me semble convenable, ma mère! répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus féroce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir, trancha Walburga avec aigreur, votre seul et unique but se résume à laisser parler votre susceptibilité et à contester les ministres qui vous déplaisent et qui pourtant vous donne les meilleurs conseils.

- Ah c'est moi qui suis susceptible! s'indigna Sirius. J'ai de qui tenir! Vous-mêmes montez sur vos grands chevaux sous prétexte que j'ose m'opposer une fois à ce qu'avait prévu votre petit protégé de premier ministre. Vous devriez être fière, c'est vous qui m'avez dit que je ne faisais pas preuve de suffisamment de caractère et que je devais m'affirmer. J'ai bien l'impression d'avoir montré ma détermination tout à l'heure.

Walburga foudroya son fils des yeux.

- Il reste bien une part de l'adolescent impétueux et arrogant d'autrefois en vous, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le roi, vous êtes toujours aussi insolent. Cessez donc de faire l'enfant gâté Sirius! Il ne s'agit pas de chamailleries infantiles mais d'affaires d'Etat.

- Je le sais bien, rétorqua Sirius les dents serrées.

- Alors comportez-vous en roi! aboya Walburga en tapant sur la table du plat de la main.

Sirius se mit à trembler de rage des pieds à la tête. Il voulut presque lui hurler à la figure qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais qu'il était bien difficile de contenter tout le monde si chacun s'appliquait à contester le moindre de ses choix cependant il tint sa langue. Son absence de réaction transforma la colère de la reine en un profond mépris bien pire que l'atrabilaire.

- Vous me décevez Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix redevenue calme, vous êtes faible… votre jeune âge n'est plus une excuse. Il faut vous endurcir. Que direz votre père s'il vous voyait?

- Madame, ne dépassez pas les limites! s'emporta Sirius d'une voix tonitruante.

- Vous voyez? Vous vous énervez! lança Walburga triomphale. C'est la vérité qui vous irrite parce que vous savez que j'ai raison. Votre père m'approuverait; lui était un grand roi, quelle fierté pourrait-il tirer d'un enfant impulsif aux idées utopistes totalement dérisoires?!

- Cette fois c'en est trop! explosa Sirius hors de lui. Madame ma mère, je vous invite à quitter cette pièce. Je vous dispense de la suite de cette réunion… et de toutes les autres à venir d'ailleurs!

On eut dit que Walburga venait de recevoir une gifle.

- Vous me congédiez _votre Altesse_? s'étrangla-t-elle scandalisée. Votre mère?!

- Vous êtes allée trop loin, maugréa le roi, je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui!

Walburga respira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et fixa son fils d'un regard aussi perçant que si ses yeux étaient dotés de lasers destructeurs.

- Je vois, fit-elle dans un souffle, ainsi donc les seuls moments où vont êtes capable de montrer un peu d'autorité c'est lorsque votre petite personne est blessée dans son orgueil! Quelle tristesse!

Elle espéra ainsi une nouvelle réaction de son fils, qui fixait un point sur l'un des tableaux qui ornait le mur face à lui, mais Sirius ne fit rien de particulier hormis tourner vers la tête sa mère et l'observer sans réaction comme s'il ne la voyait plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? s'étonna-t-il sans même plus prendre la peine de la vouvoyer. Je t'ai demandé de partir non?

Walburga écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité devant ce langage.

- DEGAGE! tonna Sirius en se levant d'un bond de son siège.

La reine sursauta devant ce mouvement de colère si inattendu et trois gardes se précipitèrent dans la salle, prêts à dégainer leurs épées.

- Votre Majesté a crié?! lança l'un d'eux avec inquiétude.

- Oui, acquiesça Sirius en se tournant vers les trois hommes, reconduisez cette femme à ses appartements je vous prie!

Walburga jeta à son fils un regard assassin mais comme deux des gardes l'avaient empoignée par les aisselles et la forçaient à se lever, elle se résolut à obtempérer.

- Tu es peut-être le roi, dit-elle d'un ton hautain, mais tu ne réussiras pas à te débarrasser de moi si facilement!

- Non ça c'est sûr, marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même lorsque sa mère eut vidé les lieux.

Il profita des quelques secondes de répit qui lui étaient accordées pour souffler un peu et tenter de calmer les larmes brûlantes qui naissaient impitoyablement au bord de ses yeux. L'oncle Alphard avait beau se tuer à répéter dans son esprit qu'il ne devait pas manifester d'émotion, les paroles de sa mère lui avaient fait bien trop de mal.

- Je suis le roi, se répéta-t-il comme une chanson pour se donner du courage, je suis le roi, je suis le roi… je ne dois pas pleurer!!!

- Sire? lança tout à coup Queudver en faisant irruption dans la pièce à l'improviste. Voici votre bierraubeurre et les coupes d'hydromel!

- Ah, fit Sirius sans se retourner pour ne pas que son domestique remarque ses joues légèrement humides, très bien… pose tout ça sur la table!

Queudver obéit mais Sirius saisit sa bouteille de bierraubeurre au passage, la décapsula du pouce et la vida d'un trait sans même se rassoir et sous le regard incrédule du majordome, qui devait penser que son monarque avait une sacrée descente.

- Merci! s'écria Sirius en reposant la bouteille vide sur le plateau. J'en avais besoin! Apporte-moi la même chose!

- A vos ordres! bredouilla Queudver encore effaré. Euh… j'ai vu les ministres dehors… ils demandent s'ils peuvent revenir continuer la réunion.

- Hein? fit Sirius, qui semblait avoir temporairement oublié ce qu'il faisait là. Ah oui… dis leur de rentrer!

Queudver salua son altesse comme il se doit et sortit en hâte de la pièce où les ministres entrèrent aussitôt en se chuchotant la fin de la discussion qu'ils avaient engagée et qui portait apparemment sur les derniers articles de presse publiés dans un journal anti-royaliste appelé _Le Chicaneur. _

- Bien, marmonna Sirius en se remettant assis l'air plu assuré maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa mère pour le déconcentrer, la reine était épuisée elle ne pourra pas assister à la suite de la réunion.

Les ministres s'échangèrent des regards qui en disaient long. Sirius savait bien que personne ne croyait à cette brusque montée de fatigue mais tant que les remarques circulaient mentalement et non à voix haute, peu lui importait.

- J'espère qu'on en a fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles! déclara Sirius en soupirant. Maintenant parlez moi de choses joyeuses… la culture par exemple. Il n'y a pas une nouvelle comédie qui va sortir? Ou une expo prochainement? On a des artistes dans ce pays non?

- Un jeune auteur méconnu est venu me proposer une pièce de théâtre ce matin, reconnut Rogue, mais je ne l'ai pas encore étudié.

- Oh moi je veux l'étudier! s'exclama Sirius soudain tout excité.

- Mauvaise idée Sire! répliqua Rogue en fronçant le nez. Cette pièce m'a tout l'air de véhiculer des idées dangereuses. Jugez vous-même; l'œuvre s'intitule _Harry et la pierre philosophale_.

- Mais ça a l'air génial! s'écria Sirius ravi. Vous me l'amènerez tout à l'heure je veux être le premier à la lire et c'est moi qui déciderai de la censurer ou non.

Rogue eut un rictus mécontent mais se contenta d'acquiescer le regard flamboyant. Sirius fut doublement satisfait, d'une part il allait pouvoir se changer les idées avec cette pièce de théâtre, même si d'ordinaire il ne lisait jamais le script avant de l'admirer sur scène, et d'autre part, il avait à nouveau fermé le clapet de Rogue.

- Et sinon? lança Sirius en balayant l'assemblée des yeux. Plus personne ne veut ajouter quelque chose? Lestrange! Vous n'avez pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis l'ouverture du conseil!

Lestrange s'occupait des affaires religieuses du pays et de la maison du roi, le job le plus ennuyeux et le moins compliqué à accomplir. Sirius s'attendit même à ce qu'il baille bruyamment en guise de réponse et se rendorme sur le champ mais celui-ci se redressa vivement sur son fauteuil et parut soudain très ennuyé._ Oh non! _pensa Sirius en grimaçant. _Encore un problème?!_

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta le monarque. Vous aussi vous allez m'annoncer un truc très grave?

- Pas vraiment grave sire, rectifia Lestrange d'une voix veloutée, mais plutôt fâcheux. Les sorciers recommencent leur charivari!

Sirius se laissa aller sur son siège en soupirant. Les sorciers… l'un des pires fléaux du pays. Poudlard en était plus infesté que partout ailleurs et à chaque début de règne d'un nouveau monarque, ils sortaient de l'ombre pour tester le degré d'indulgence de ce dernier à leur égard. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Minerva, la forte concentration de sorciers dans cet Etat remontait à une vieille légende qui prétendait que l'illustre château de Poudlard avait été à sa construction une école de magie destinée à former de jeunes sorciers.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur cette légende, il la trouvait un peu absurde comme tout un chacun mais d'un autre côté, elle apportait une réponse logique à l'ampleur de la communauté maudite. La chasse au sorcier était une activité tellement importante à Poudlard qu'il existait des sections spéciales composées de traqueurs surentraînés qu'on appelait péjorativement des Mangemorts. Cette faction de gens armés jusqu'aux dents et impitoyables, créée sous le règne de Phinéas ne reculait rien pour dénicher des sorciers n'hésitant pas à commettre d'atroces crimes et à répandre la terreur. Orion avait plusieurs fois tenté de faire supprimer les Mangemorts, tant leurs méthodes l'inquiétait, mais les Parlements s'y étaient opposés et avaient tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas faire passer cette nouvelle loi. Selon eux, les Mangemorts étaient les personnes les plus sûres pour garantir la sécurité contre les sorciers. Il fallait donc se résigner à conserver cette ignoble faction.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Altesse! le rassura Londubat en voyant la mine soucieuse de son monarque. Les Mangemorts auront vite fait de les calmer.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr! répliqua Lestrange qui semblait parfaitement réveillé à présent. Les sorciers ont décidé de s'unifier. Ils sont rassemblés sous la tutelle d'un rebelle et ont fondé ce qu'ils appellent… l'Ordre du Phénix!

- L'Ordre du Phénix?? releva Sirius en écarquillant les yeux. Comment peut-on être malfaisant avec un aussi joli nom?

Severus lui lança un regard plein de cynisme mais Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé pour prouver au souverain qu'il était du même avis que lui. Lestrange échangea des regards entendus avec Malefoy et Yaxley puis poursuivit:

- Oui l'Ordre du Phénix, un regroupement de sorciers extrémistes qui sévissent dans tout le royaume. Au début on ne prenait pas bien garde à eux à cause de leur meneur, on pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une minorité d'agitateurs inoffensifs mais le nombre croissant des partisans qu'ils recrutent un peu partout nous ont fait récemment prendre conscience du problème.

- Qui est ce fameux meneur? questionna Sirius sur la défensive.

Lestrange serra les dents et chercha ses mots.

- Un aristocrate, le fils du comte Potter; répondit finalement le ministre.

- James? releva Sirius effaré. James Potter? Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est un sorcier! C'est… impossible!

- On n'a pas la confirmation qu'il soit lui-même sorcier, précisa aussitôt Lestrange, mais en tout cas il prend leur parti. C'est lui-même qui improvise des discours dans tout le pays pour appeler des partisans et il se révèle un excellent orateur. Les mangemorts redoublent d'efforts pour l'arrêter mais il est insaisissable, sans doute bénéficie-t-il de quelques secours de ses amis maléfiques…

Sirius ne dit rien et reporta distraitement ses yeux sur le portrait au mur qui lui faisait face, derrière un Rogue aussi pensif que lui. Le problème des sorciers l'avait toujours désarmé et si maintenant ils s'étaient réunis en une milice armée prête à passer à l'action…

- Que veulent-ils au juste? demanda Sirius dans un souffle.

- Ils réclament ce qu'ils pensent qui leur appartient de droit, répondit Lestrange d'une voix hachée qui prouva qu'il avait appris cette phrase par cœur.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Poudlard votre Altesse, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse qui inspira à Sirius un frisson d'angoisse.

- Poudlard? répéta-t-il mal assuré.

- Oui, confirma Rogue en hochant la tête, ils veulent le gouvernement… les terres… ils estiment avoir été là les premiers et que par conséquent c'est à eux de régner.

- Comment le savez-vous? demanda Fudge d'un ton soupçonneux.

- C'est ce que m'a appris Rusard à la suite de plusieurs de ses interrogatoires précédents une condamnation au bucher. Les sorciers répètent tous la même chose: « Poudlard nous appartient ».

- Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort?! fit Sirius qui se sentait de moins en moins bien.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il venait de démontrer qu'il était le type même de roi trouillard qui refuse de voir la situation telle qu'elle est en cas de problème et préfère faire l'autruche en se disant que tout va bien. Severus s'abstint de répondre pour ne pas l'enfoncer, un égard que le monarque ne manqua pas de souligner.

- Dans l'immédiat, ajouta Dumbledore d'une vois paisible, je pense que les sorciers attendent juste un peu de reconnaissance. Peut-être seront-ils satisfaits si nous commençons par cesser de les traquer et les tolérons dans le royaume.

Sirius accueillit plutôt bien cette supposition mais il fut le seul: contre toute attente, Fudge, Rogue, Malefoy, Yaxley, Lestrange et même Londubat se mirent tous à rire aux éclats comme si c'était la plaisanterie la plus hilarante qu'ils n'aient jamais entendue.

- Enfin Albus vous n'êtes pas sérieux?! lança Fudge qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Tolérer les sorciers sur le territoire. Vous voulez pousser le pays à la révolte? Le peuple n'acceptera jamais de cohabiter avec ces monstres. Nous allons subir des retombées sans précédents. Pourquoi ne pas non plus les faire entrer au gouvernement pendant qu'on y est?

Sirius, qui était sur le point de dire qu'il trouvait l'idée de Dumbledore intéressante, jugea alors préférable de se taire et d'attendre la réaction du Chancelier. Celui-ci fixa Fudge sans la moindre animosité mais plutôt avec un air de profonde lassitude qui le vieillissait.

- Vous semblez avoir des idées très arrêtées sur les sorciers, Cornélius! remarqua-t-il. Que savez-vous de ces gens? Après tout, ils sont peut-être comme vous et moi…

- Vous êtes en plein délire! s'insurgea Fudge en devenant rouge. Seriez-vous en train de prendre le parti de James Potter?

- Justement, fit Dumbledore, si un garçon aussi brillant que le comte Potter donne sa chance aux sorciers, peut-être faut-il essayer de comprendre quelles sont _ses _motivations.

- Alors selon vous, il y a quelque chose à gagner à pactiser avec ces démons? ironisa Malefoy qui approuvait totalement le contrôleur des finances.

Sirius attendit la réponse de Dumbledore avec intérêt mais hélas celui-ci ne sembla avoir rien d'autre à ajouter, hormis:

- Pensez plutôt à ce que nous avons à perdre si nous continuons à traquer ainsi ceux que vous appelez « démons »!

Cette phrase fit un effet considérable sur l'assemblée. Contre toute attente, ce fut Londubat qui se dressa contre le Chancelier.

- Surveillez vos paroles Albus! prévint-il. On pourrait croire que vous soutenez l'Ordre du Phénix. Que les sorciers soient dangereux ou non, là n'est pas la question. Ce réseau de terroristes revendique le pouvoir et de ce fait, il est considéré comme traître à la couronne. Vous opposeriez-vous à notre cher roi, Albus?

Cette nouvelle parole eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur Sirius qui observa le Chancelier l'air soudain perplexe. Si quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait approuvé le vieil homme aveuglément, les dires de Fudge le mettaient soudain en doute: Dumbledore le désapprouvait-il dans son dos? Sa sympathie naturelle n'était-elle qu'une façade? Sirius ne pouvait pas y croire, le Chancelier était juste un homme d'une grande tolérance, il n'y avait pas une once d'hypocrisie en lui. Malgré cette certitude, Sirius aurait bien aimé l'entendre confirmer qu'il lui était fidèle, ce que malheureusement il ne fit pas.

- Tout ce que je veux dire, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, c'est qu'il serait temps pour nous de faire preuve d'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit.

- Votre Majesté! s'exclama alors Fudge d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de suppliant. Ne soyez pas laxiste avec les sorciers. Ce serait mettre les doigts dans un engrenage infernal.

- Vous croyez? fit Sirius qui n'avait décidément pas apprécié la réponse de Dumbledore.

- Certainement, assura Fudge d'un ton vif, d'abord ils réclameront des droits et ensuite ils en voudront toujours plus… jusqu'à ce qu'ils exigent de prendre votre place!

Sirius écarquilla les yeux devant cette sentence à l'aspect prophétique. Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle: Malefoy, Yaxley et Lestrange semblaient parfaitement d'accord avec le contrôleur des finances. Tout à coup le silence retomba:

- Alors? demanda Lestrange en guise de conclusion. Que faut-il faire votre Altesse?

Sirius devint blême: la vérité c'était qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée! Pour quoi allait-il passer s'il s'abaissait à admettre qu'il ne savait pas. Il regarda à nouveau le tableau face à lui comme s'il espérait y lire la réponse et croisa malencontreusement les yeux noirs sans expression de Rogue, qui observait toute la scène en simple spectateur. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, peut-être n'avait pas d'avis sur la question, c'était le moment pour Sirius d'employer la méthode lâche mais pratique qui consistait à se décharger sur le premier ministre.

- Severus! appela-t-il faisant sursauter l'intéressé. Vous ne dites plus rien. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

- Vous me demandez vraiment mon avis, excellence? lança Rogue sarcastique.

_En tout cas je t'ai pas demandé de faire des commentaires minables! _songea Sirius.

- Vous êtes un premier ministre d'exception non? ironisa Sirius avec un faux sourire. Vous allez donc encore nous trouver une solution.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes dans une atmosphère électrique qui inquiéta les autres ministres. Puis Rogue se détendit et recommença à promener son doigt sur le marbre de la table comme si c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec Cornélius Fudge, dit-il enfin provoquant le sourire triomphant de ce dernier, je ne pense pas qu'il faille réformer la situation des sorciers… le risque de perdre le contrôle de la situation est trop grand.

Dumbledore jeta à Rogue un regard perçant que celui-ci ignora superbement.

- Cela dit, il faut agir contre l'Ordre du Phénix cela va de soi; reprit Severus; la priorité semble évidente: il faut trouver Potter, il est le maillon clef de cette organisation.

- Et comment doit-on procéder pour l'arrêter? questionna Sirius qui rageait de voir son ministre s'en tirer sans bavure.

- Il faut changer les mangemorts, déclara Severus d'un ton ferme, augmenter leurs effectifs dans un premier temps et en poster dans chaque grande ville. Ils doivent collaborer avec les intendants **(1)**, qui sont les yeux de sa Majesté dans les provinces. Ces derniers auront peut-être des informations à leur transmettre. Enfin les mangemorts doivent impérativement améliorer leurs techniques de chasse. Les arrestations spectaculaires en pleine rue suivies des interrogatoires musclés à la vue de tous… tout cela est bien trop archaïque et donne une image néfaste de l'autorité royale. Pour être plus efficaces, les mangemorts doivent faire preuve de discrétion. Il faudrait aussi changer leurs uniformes… ils sont trop repérables… les fondre dans la masse, en faire de véritables prédateurs à l'affût de leurs proies. Je suis sûr qu'ayant opéré tous ces changements, son Altesse aura bien plus de chances de faire capturer le traître Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous Sire?

Sirius jeta un bref regard circulaire à la tablée et constata qu'à l'exception de Dumbledore, tous les ministres hochaient vivement la tête pour approuver les paroles de Rogue. Le jeune roi eut soudain une envie brutale de quitter la salle en courant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à tout ce que venait de dire Rogue? Pourquoi cette crapule détestable avait plus d'esprit que lui? Bien qu'il en souffrît terriblement, Sirius se résigna à répondre dans un grommellement quasiment inintelligible:

- Mouais, c'est pas bête.

- Pardon? fit Severus d'une voix forte en tendant l'oreille avec un sourire victorieux. Je n'ai pas bien entendu votre Grandeur.

- D'accord, on va faire ce que vous avez dit! rugit Sirius les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Mais alors vous avez intérêt à me dénicher un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avant vendredi prochain!

Il s'en voulut légèrement d'avoir dit cela sur un ton aussi brutal presque menaçant mais Severus l'avait mis en colère avec ses solutions intelligentes. En plus comme d'habitude, elles allaient sans doute fonctionner à merveille et Rogue apparaitrait plus que jamais comme l'homme le plus brillant du gouvernement… bien plus brillant que ce petit imbécile niais qui servait de roi! Si Walburga l'aurait vu si frustré et si rancunier en cette seconde précise, elle aurait à nouveau lancé avec mépris que son fils ne savait élever la voix que lorsqu'il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil.

- Allez partez maintenant! ordonna Sirius d'un ton autoritaire. La réunion est terminée! Tout le monde a reçu sa part de travail. Severus, allez cherchez le script _Harry et la pierre philosophale_! Vous le remettrez à Queudver, qui viendra me l'amener.

- Oui votre Excellence! lancèrent les six ministres à l'unisson ainsi que Queudver, toujours terré dans son coin sombre au fond de la salle.

Et tous se levèrent dans un nouveau raclement de fauteuil et sortirent l'un après l'autre non sans avoir salué le roi au passage. Sirius choisit lui-même de sortir le dernier pour se donner le plaisir de lancer un regard menaçant à Rogue afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne manquerait pas de l'épingler au moindre échec. Comme pour jouer avec ses nerfs, Rogue n'eut aucune réaction à l'avertissement muet de son souverain et son indifférence fut encore pire que s'il avait cherché à répliquer.

La vérité c'était que Rogue ne doutait pas de sa victoire sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Potter n'imaginait pas les nouvelles mesures qui allaient être mises en place et il n'échapperait plus très longtemps aux mangemorts. Les sorciers seraient vite remis à leur place, l'heure de la répression avait sonné!

**

* * *

Et voilà fin de chapitre!! Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Si oui une petite ****review**** s'il vous plaît? (si non aussi d'ailleurs XD)**

**Bon je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, enfin un peu de magie et ****surtout une rencontre avec la fameuse O****rdre du Phénix de cette version… ou du moins son plus illustre représentant. Ah et Remus va également faire son entrée!**

**Pour la petite note sur les intendants (c'est juste pour apporter une info, je ne conteste les connaissances en Histoire de personne, qu'on se le dise), ce sont les ancêtres des «préfets» actuels, envoyés par le roi dans les différentes provinces pour s'occuper des finances, de la police et de la justice et surtout pour surveiller le peuple. (d'où l'expression employée par ****Severus****: «l'œil du roi dans les provinces»)**

**Merci d'avoir lu à bientôt!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà un quatrième chapitre en ligne! **

**Enfin de nouveaux personnages vont apparaître (très attendus j'ai l'****impession**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des ****reviews**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Remus et le comte de Godric**

A bien des kilomètres de la capitale de Poudlard, dans une petite ville appelée Gordic Hollow, point central de la province reculée de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin vivait heureux et solitaire, loin de tous les soucis de la cour. Fils de paysans, tous deux décédés, le jeune orphelin avait appris très tôt à vivre en autonomie et modestement. C'était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années à la carrure robuste d'un athlète, avec un teint légèrement halé par toutes ces journées passées dans les champs au soleil, des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches plus clairs et des yeux gris aux longs cils qui lui prêtaient ainsi un regard mystérieux.

Beaucoup de jeunes filles, dans le village, convoitaient ce charmant garçon, parfois même des héritières de riches familles bourgeoises que les pères de famille refusaient d'avoir pour gendre vu son extrême pauvreté. D'ailleurs Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement sensible aux attentions de toutes ces jeunes filles. Pour lui la vie se résumait aux terres qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais qu'il cultivait avec fougue pour gagner sa vie afin de subvenir à ses besoins et payer les impôts. Quand il ne bêchait pas le champ, Remus avait une autre activité: il avait repris la forgerie de son père et s'exerçait au maniement des armes en particulier de l'épée. En temps que roturier, il n'avait pas le droit de porter l'épée, ce privilège étant exclusivement réservé aux nobles, mais il avait toujours la possibilité d'espérer un jour participer à un de ces grands tournois royaux qui faisaient fureur et que le roi organisait de temps à autre quand il avait envie de grand divertissement.

Sa discrétion, sa sympathie naturelle et son honnêteté faisaient de Remus un garçon droit et intègre, très populaire à Godric's Hollow. En deux décennies d'existence, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec qui que ce soit et entendait bien continuer sa vie bien rangée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce jour-là, il avait achevé de planter les légumes de son patron plus tôt que prévu à sa grande surprise et à celle du propriétaire:

- Tu as déjà terminé de semer, Lupin? s'étonna-t-il en observant l'immense carré de terre bouche bée. Mais tu as un jour d'avance!

- J'ai fait tout mon possible pour être efficace, seigneur; se justifia Remus poliment.

- Très réussi, reconnut le seigneur en tirant une bourse de cuir de sa poche, tiens! Voilà ta paie! Puisque tu as si bien travaillé, tu n'es pas obligé de venir demain, je t'accorde un jour de liberté.

- Vraiment? s'écria Remus qui n'en croyait pas sa chance. Vous êtes trop bon seigneur!

Et il s'en alla en sautillant de joie, ravi de bénéficier de deux longs jours qu'il pourrait entièrement consacrer à des activités qu'il choisirait pour son plaisir. Tout en parcourant les rues pavées de la ville, le jeune homme soupesa sa bourse et constata que son employeur n'avait pas été trop radin pour une fois, peut-être y avait-il là suffisamment d'argent pour s'inscrire au prochain tournoi? Les inscriptions coûtaient généralement une fortune, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait jamais pu en faire aucun.

Remus décida d'aller fêter le premier jour de congé de sa carrière aux Trois-Balais, une taverne reconnue dont la serveuse était une de ses amies. Alors qu'il pénétra dans le tripot bondé de vieux paysans alcooliques qui ne faisaient rien de leur journée ou de jeunes artisans qui, comme Remus, venait découvrir le plaisir de pouvoir dépenser leur argent en boisson ou en jeu pour se changer de leurs bonnes habitudes.

- Ah Remus! s'exclama Rosmerta en lui faisant un grand signe de la main depuis le comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. C'était une très jolie jeune femme vêtue d'une robe noire et courte de serveuse, qui aurait pu paraître franchement débauché dans un endroit autre que ce bar. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours contrainte de se changer pour sortir si elle ne voulait pas risquer une remontrance de la part des intendants. Mais bien évidemment dans une taverne fréquentée pratiquement que par des hommes pas forcément très polis, personne ne lui reprocherait un tel accoutrement.

- Salut Rosie! s'exclama Remus d'un ton chaleureux.

- Je suis surprise de te voir ici en plein pendant tes heures de travail. Le gouverneur t'envoie lui chercher quelque chose?

- Pas du tout! répliqua Remus en souriant de plus belle. J'ai terminé mon travail, je viens ici pour boire! Sers-moi une bierraubeurre s'il te plaît!

Exécution. Remus la savoura, il avait très peu l'habitude de s'autoriser ce genre de boisson, préférant en général se contenter d'eau minérale.

- Comment vas-tu? demanda le jeune garçon à son amie lorsque le plaisir premier de la redécouverte de ce goût exquis fut légèrement atténué à la deuxième gorgée.

- Pas très bien comme d'habitude, grommela Rosmerta en frottant son comptoir à l'aide d'un chiffon humide.

Il était très rare que tout aille bien pour elle. C'était le genre de fille à aimer se plaindre de tout même quand bien souvent, elle n'avait aucune raison pour cela. Remus s'était préparé à entendre cette réponse mais cela ne l'avait pas dissuadé de poser sa question au contraire: il s'amusait à entendre les critiques virulentes de sa comparse envers tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Allons bon! lança Remus en levant sa bouteille de bière. Que t'arrive-t-il cette fois? Ton fiancé te ferait-il encore des misères?

Rosmerta lui jeta un regard méfiant comme si elle le mettait au défi de se moquer de lui puis elle soupira et se résolut à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, murmura-t-elle sombrement, c'est plutôt le boulot! Les Trois-Balais vont s'exporter. Le bar d'ici va être fermé d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Quoi? s'écria Remus en avalant de travers. Pourquoi?

- Les affaires ne marchent plus très bien ici, expliqua la jeune femme, avec tous les impôts dont nous sommes accablés et le contrôle incessant des intendants. Le patron a décidé de déménager.

- Où ça?

- A Pré-au-Lard, répondit Rosmerta, tu connais? C'est une ville près de la capitale… Ce sera sûrement mieux qu'ici,

Tout le monde connaissait Pré-au-Lard! C'était la plus importante ville touristique et artistique de l'Etat. Si autrefois, il s'agissait d'un petit village insignifiant, aujourd'hui c'était devenu une mégapole gigantesque, la deuxième ville la plus riche après la capitale.

- Carrément? s'étrangla Remus. Mais il paraît que les taxes sont hors de prix là-bas.

- Pas si tu sais magouiller, répliqua Rosie avec un sourire las, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'Abelforth est un expert dans ce domaine. Je pense que le fait d'avoir un frère au gouvernement lui donne un petit coup de pouce. En plus j'ai entendu dire que le tyran allait créer un nouvel impôt spécialement conçu pour les établissements de commerce et de jeux… comme par hasard.

Remus eut un soupir de compassion. Sirius III, le roi de Poudlard, que tout le monde appelait le tyran semblait mettre un point d'honneur à gâcher tout ce qui rendait la dure vie de labeur du citoyen moyen moins pénible: il avait interdit les représentations théâtrales et musicales dans d'autres théâtres que celui de son palais royal, augmenté le temps de travail, les impôts, les frais de scolarité, supprimé la liberté de la presse, annexé les terres qui ne lui appartenaient pas selon sa guise, multiplié les intendants et surtout il laissait les mangemorts organiser de véritables dragonnades **(1)** souvent injustifiées dans les villes et semer ainsi la terreur sur tout le territoire. Toutes ces terribles mesures avaient vu le jour déjà sous la régence de Walburga mais connaissaient leur apogée depuis le couronnement du roi. Ce dernier était alors tellement détesté que plus personne n'osait prononcer son nom. On ne le désignait plus que sous «le tyran» ou «le despote» et les plus perfides allaient même jusqu'à dire «le diable». Remus chassa de son esprit ces rêveries inutiles pour en revenir à sa discussion.

- Et tu pars avec ton patron? demanda-t-il.

- Ce job c'est tout ce que j'ai, Remus! fit remarquer Rosmerta avec une moue. Et puis j'ai bien envie de quitter ce patelin paumé pour une vraie ville, ça va me permettre de changer de vie.

Remus ne répondit rien et but une nouvelle gorgée de bière l'air soudain triste. Sans Rosmerta, la vie paraîtrait bien morne à Gordic Hollow mais il ne pouvait pas la retenir de force. Elle avait beau parler sur un ton indolent, il était évident qu'au fond d'elle, elle bouillonnait d'excitation à l'idée de ce changement de cadre qui l'attendait.

- Tu vas me manquer, grommela Remus en regardant fixement le chiffon qu'elle avait abandonné sur le comptoir.

Rosmerta regarda Remus effarée puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Oh non Remus pitié! Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix! gémit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. C'est dur pour moi aussi de quitter ma famille et mes amis. On se reverra n'est-ce pas? Je reviendrai ici de temps en temps et toi tu pourras toujours monter à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour le jeune homme, cette solution n'était nullement envisageable, il n'avait pas les moyens d'entreprendre un tel voyage. Le duché de Gryffondor était relativement éloigné de la capitale et ses alentours. Il lui tourna le dos pour s'appuyer contre le bar et cacher les larmes naissantes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux. Lui qui était tout heureux d'avoir obtenu un jour de congé, maintenant qu'il avait appris qu'il allait perdre sa seule véritable amie, il avait plutôt envie d'aller se défouler avec sa bêche sur la terre.

Tandis qu'il songeait ainsi, son regard argenté traversa distraitement la salle, détaillant les manants attablés jouant aux cartes, fumant et buvant en parlant le plus fort possible. Tous avaient la même allure grossière… sauf un, tellement dissimulé dans la pénombre d'un coin sombre qu'il passait inaperçu! Remus frissonna en croisant deux yeux d'un bleu électrique qui le fixaient avec une attention toute particulière comme s'ils cherchaient à lire en lui. La silhouette qui accompagnait cette paire d'yeux était grande et svelte, toute vêtue de noire sans la moindre parure qui montrerait un signe de noblesse. Pourtant le maintien de cette personne indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait rien d'un roturier ordinaire. Ce qui fascina Remus dans cette apparition, ce fut ces incroyables yeux bleus qui l'hypnotisaient et le plongeaient dans une sorte de transe.

Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par la montée sur la petite estrade, qui servait aux apprentis artistes les soirs de cabaret, d'un jeune homme, qui lui en revanche avait tout d'un aristocrate dans sa tenue noire, brodée de fils d'or, ses bagues serties de pierres précieuses et son épée au fourreau d'ivoire qu'il portait fièrement à la ceinture. Le nouveau venu était très beau avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux noisette et son visage arrondi angélique.

- Je demande solennellement l'attention de chacun ici présent! s'exclama le garçon d'une voix tellement forte qu'on aurait dit qu'il parlait dans un porte-voix, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Serrez-vous tous autour de moi et oyez ce que j'ai à vous dire!!

Un silence de mort s'abattit immédiatement sur le tripot. Ravi d'avoir réussi à captiver la pleine attention de son public, le jeune homme commença son discours d'un ton plus vibrant que jamais.

- Voilà plusieurs mois que le gouvernement redouble d'efforts pour nous impose son régime dictatorial, dit-il en parcourant la scène en long en large et en travers, ça ne peut plus durer! J'imagine que vous avez tous vos reproches à adresser à sa Majesté «le tyran» pour ses bons et loyaux services qui font de notre peuple, un peuple affamé, malade, soumis, décimé et terrifié! Mes amis, il nous faut s'unir… et entamer une lutte pour recouvrer la liberté de dire et de penser sans craindre le jugement de cet être maléfique qui se prétend un élu de dieu et qui ne fait que semer le mal sur Poudlard.

Il y eut un concert de murmures approbatifs dans l'assemblée et mêmes quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Certains, cependant, restaient quand même sur la défensive. Remus n'avait pas véritablement d'opinion sur les questions politiques que soulevait le garçon mais le charisme qu'il dégageait le transcendait.

- Mes amis, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus calme mais tout aussi déterminé, je n'ai pas la prétention de détenir la solution à tous nos problèmes mais j'ai la volonté de m'attaquer au moins à une injustice, la pire de toutes: les mangemorts!

Il y eut une vague de frisson et de petits cris paniqués dans l'assemblée comme si le jeune noble venait de crier le nom du roi. Ce dernier parut ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

- Vous aussi, vous les détestez? fit-il d'un ton conciliant. Des tels êtres ne devraient même pas exister. Certes le tyran a tous les pouvoirs et tous les droits mais il a malgré tout des limites, souvenez-vous des Lois Fondamentales **(2)**! Le tyran a prêté serment lors de son sacre et il ne le respecte pas. En envoyant ses caniches (les intendants) et ses vautours (les mangemorts), il viole notre liberté et condamne n'importe qui pour se donner l'impression de régler un problème. Les gens ont tous peur de sortir de chez eux! Il faut corriger cette outrancière injustice!

- Très bien! clama Abelforth en applaudissant avec plus de conviction alors qu'il venait de parler sur un ton amusé presque sardonique. Et qu'est-ce que tu préconises, l'ami?

Le jeune homme toisa Abelforth sans ciller puis répondit avec assurance.

- Il faut faire supprimer les mangemorts! déclara-t-il.

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de cris mais cette fois-ci plus indignée qu'effrayée.

- Tu es fou! cracha un homme dans l'assemblée en se levant de son siège. Les mangemorts sont notre seule chance de débarrasser le pays des sorciers!

L'aristocrate se mordit la lèvre, visiblement embarrassé.

- Les sorciers, répéta-t-il, vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une véritable menace?

- Bien sûr! vociférèrent plusieurs voix scandalisées.

- Alors vous n'êtes que des moutons aveuglés par le gouvernement! rugit l'orateur avec véhémence. On vous fait apparaître les sorciers comme un ennemi public numéro un et vous y croyez sans vous posez de questions, trop heureux d'avoir un bouc émissaire sur qui vous défouler! Réfléchissez un peu! Qui vous cause véritablement de préjudices? Les sorciers sont-ils venus brûler vos maisons? Piller vos richesses? Maltraiter vos femmes et vos enfants? Qui faut-il réellement craindre? Les sorciers ou les mangemorts? Les sorciers ont-ils déjà mené une action véritablement néfaste contre l'un d'entre vous? Je suis prêt à parier avec qui le voudra que non! Les vrais ennemis sont les mangemorts… or les mangemorts sont des instruments du tyran et de son gouvernement. Alors selon vous, qui sont les véritables méchants?

- Dis donc toi! s'offusqua Rosmerta depuis son bar en brandissant le poing vers le locuteur. Tu arrives, prétendant compatir à notre sort, mais de toute évidence tu ne le subis pas, tu es un prince de sang ça saute aux yeux! Pourquoi veux-tu nous aider? Et qui es-tu pour nous traiter ainsi?

- Je suis James Potter, comte de Godric! claironna celui-ci avec une fierté manifeste. Et je lutte contre l'injustice!

Cette parole fit un l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur le public qui applaudit à tout rompre en criant le nom du jeune comte, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Même Remus, qui était littéralement émerveillé par l'aura de vaillance qui émanait de James, ne put s'empêcher de l'acclamer avec une certaine modération néanmoins.

L'excitation, qui était montée dans la salle, se transforma bien vite en atmosphère de tension lorsque l'homme aux yeux bleus électriques, que Remus avait observé quelques instants auparavant, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se glissa dans la foule vers l'estrade, un long poignard à la lame incurvée au poing. Avant que Remus ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour avertir le jeune homme, l'assassin avait sauté sur la scène en hurlant:

- Potter vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

James eut un sursaut aussi violent qu'un électrochoc et détailla son assaillant, qui ne portait ni l'uniforme d'intendant, ni celui de mangemort. Puis il esquiva la lame tranchante, qui fendit l'air et passa près de sa joue, avant de sauter de la scène à l'une des tables où un groupe y avait étalé un jeu de cartes.

- Navré mes amis! s'exclama-t-il à la foule surexcitée en sautant de table en table jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres du bistrot. Je dois abréger cette petite réunion mais réfléchissez bien à tout ce que je vous ai dit!

Et sur ces mots, il passa à travers la vitre la plus proche et se retrouva dehors sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de «Vive James Potter!». Sitôt dans la rue, il fut accueilli par trois mangemorts, tous vêtus différemment, qui semblaient l'attendre.

- Potter vous êtes en état d'arrestation! beuglèrent les trois mercenaires à l'unisson en sortant leurs couteaux.

- D'accord, fit James avec un sourire malicieux, mais il faudra m'attraper d'abord!

Les mangemorts se ruèrent sur lui, furieux de cette insolence mais James fut plus rapide et les esquiva dans un excellent réflexe avant de se mettre à courir à toutes jambes dans les rues bondées en veillant à éviter de bousculer les passants, contrairement aux mangemorts qui couraient en balayant tout sur leur passage comme une tornade enragée.

Aux Trois-Balais, la folie n'avait pas quitté la foule qui s'était précipitée à l'extérieur pour admirer la fuite de James. Remus, qui avait été le premier à sortir, put se lancer sur les talons des trois mangemorts et de James, sans même savoir ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il était fasciné par ce héros, si brave, si beau, si grandiose, il voulait voir son coup d'éclat jusqu'au bout.

James courut sans s'arrêter, ignorant les points de côtés dont il était criblé, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse dans une impasse déserte sans aucune issue possible. Cette fois, il était fait comme un rat!

- Potter vous êtes en état d'arrestation!! vociférèrent les mangemorts en apparaissant à leur tour dans l'impasse.

- Vous ne savez dire que ça! fit remarquer James en haussant les sourcils.

Remus arriva une fraction de seconde plus tard mais ne s'aventura pas dans l'impasse, préférant rester caché pour observer ce qui se passer. Le comte Potter était cerné! Ses adversaires étaient dotés de poignards mais lui avait une épée. Allait-il faire le poids? Remus chercha du coin des yeux, un objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme pour intervenir si la bagarre à venir tournait mal pour Potter. Il n'était pas un hors-la-loi, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de problème avec la justice en aidant un rebelle mais il était partisan de l'honnêteté et les mangemorts se mettant à trois contre un faisaient preuve d'une grande lâcheté aux yeux du petit paysan. Il dénicha un balai incliné contre la façade d'une maison et le saisit à deux mains avant de revenir à son poste d'observation.

Contre toute attente, James ne dégaina pas son épée mais il sortit d'une poche de son manteau rouge (Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux) un bout de bois! Il s'agissait d'un simple morceau de branche taillé mais le jeune homme le pointait sur ses adversaires comme une arme menaçante.

- Ici nous sommes tranquille, dit James avec un sourire aux lèvres, personne ne viendra vous sauver.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté: non seulement le comte n'avait pas peur des mangemorts mais en plus son combat semblait l'amuser. Qui était donc cet homme si étrange? Il eut très vite sa réponse: l'un des mangemorts se rua sur sa proie mais James leva son bout de bois au dernier moment en criant:

- _Expelliarmus_!

Aussitôt Remus ouvrit une bouche et des yeux démesurés en voyant une pluie d'étincelles rouges jaillir de l'extrémité de la baguette et faire sauter les trois couteaux des mains de leurs propriétaires qui reculèrent légèrement inquiets. _C'est de la magie! _songea Remus incrédule ses mains tremblantes crispées sur son balai. Mais le magicien n'en avait pas terminé:

- _Stupéfix_psalmodia-t-il tout à coup.

Une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles lumineuses s'échappa du morceau de bois, qui devait être une baguette magique ou quelque chose comme ça, et alla frapper les mangemorts qui s'écroulèrent comme des dominos, inertes. _Mon Dieu!_pensa Remus avec horreur. _Il les a tués! _Face à ce monstrueux spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, le jeune homme ne put ravaler un cri d'effroi, qui n'échappa à James. Celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un l'avait vu pratiquer la magie et se tourna vers la sortie de l'impasse, près d'une rangée de tonneaux derrière lesquels Remus s'était caché.

- Toi! s'écria James en courant vers lui baguette levée, près à jeter un sort.

- Ne faîtes pas de mal! couina Remus en sortant de sa cachette le visage livide. Je ne suis pas un mangemort!

James baissa très légèrement sa baguette en arrivant à la hauteur de Remus qu'il dévisagea avec méfiance et inquiétude.

- Tu as tout vu, vilain** (3)**! grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- N-non, bredouilla Remus en regardant la baguette paniquée, euh… oui… mais … je ne répèterai rien, c'est promis!

- Oui c'est une certitude, admit James d'un ton léger, puisque tu vas tout oublier!

- Quoi?! glapit Remus en reculant d'un pas. Vous allez me jeter un sort?

- Il le faut, répondit James en approuvant d'un signe de tête, ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne souffriras pas!

L'extrémité de la baguette s'était mise à briller dangereusement. Remus regarda une fraction de seconde les trois corps des mangemorts étalés par terre en un petit tas et une vague de peur l'envahit. Et si ce James lui mentait? Et s'il lui faisait subir le même sort? Non! Il n'allait pas se laisser ensorceler sans réagir. Animé d'une bouffée de témérité, Remus resserra ses mains contre le manche à balai qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché et frappa brutalement le comte avec. le coup fut si inattendu que James n'eut pas le temps de la parer ni quoi que ce soit: il reçut juste le manche de bois contre la tempe et se mit à vaciller comme s'il avait été sonné par un gong. Profitant de ce mince avantage, Remus arma son bâton et envoya le bout de son manche en plein dans le ventre du malheureux James qui tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol en gémissant de douleur; sa baguette magique roula à côté de lui.

- Sale moldu! invectiva le sorcier avec haine, les traits crispés par la douleur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, balbutia Remus qui s'était remis à trembler légèrement, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal… mais je ne veux pas que vous ensorceliez mon cerveau!

Et sur ces mots, il se débarrassa de son balai et prit la poudre d'escampette à une vitesse fulgurante. _Merde! _pesta mentalement James en se redressant péniblement. _Ce crétin s'enfuit avec mon secret! Je dois le stopper!_

**

* * *

Bon ben voilà c'est fini!**

**Alors James va-t-il réussir à arrêter Remus? (encore un mini-suspens ****mdrr)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est l'Ordre du Phénix au complet que vous verrez.**

**Pour les petites notes, j'en ai mises pas mal dans ce chapitre:**

**-**** les dragonnades- actions ****anti-protestantes****, des militaires logeaient chez des familles protestantes et ****mettaient leurs biens à sac pour ****répendre**** la terreur et encourager des conversions massives au catholicisme.**

**- les Lois Fondamentales mentionnées par James existent bien sous l'Ancien Régime: 1) le roi est catholique/ 2) le roi ne peut amputer son territoire/ 4) le roi doit respecter le serment du sacre respect de libertés et des privilèges**

**- le «vilain» est une appellation du paysan sous l'Ancien Régime. (je sais ça peut paraître évident mais c'est pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de faux sens sur la phrase comme j'alterne le langage moderne et le langage plus vieillot ****lol)**

**Voilà à bientôt!! ****Laissez moi**** des ****reviews**** s'il vous plaît!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont toujours là!! Merci aussi pour les ****reviews**

**Ce chapitre est toujours du point de vue de James et Remus mais de nouveaux personnages vont apparaître!!**

**Bon je précise que ce chapitre est assez léger, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'intrigue. C'est plutôt la continuité du chapitre précédent et la transition qui menera au chapitre suivant.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

Chapitre 5: L'Ordre du Phénix**

James eut quelques difficultés à se relever et d'autant plus à courir derrière Remus mais la panique, qui l'étreignait à l'idée de ce que ce roturier pouvait faire de son secret, lui insufflait une énergie nouvelle. Il ramassa sa baguette magique au passage et se précipita dans la rue, cherchant sa cible des yeux. Remus avait pris une certaine avance mais comme il évoluait dans une rue bondée de villageois, il restait bien à la vue de James, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Remus pour sa part slalomait prestement entre les habitants pour ne pas les bousculer. Il devait sortir de la ville au plus vite avant que ce sorcier le rattrape et lui jette un sort. Un bruit de sabots suivi d'un concert de cris l'amena néanmoins à ralentir pour faire brièvement volte-face et examiner ce qui se passait derrière lui: James s'était emparé d'un cheval aussi noir que son pourpoint **(1) **et galopait vers sa proie à toute allure sans se soucier de renverser des passants. _Oh __oh__ c'est mauvais pour moi ça! _songea Remus en accélérant à son tour, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas défier un cheval en rapidité très longtemps… à moins d'en trouver un lui aussi!

La chance lui sourit alors qu'il passait devant chez le maréchal-ferrant. Plusieurs palominos étaient attachés devant l'atelier et Remus se rua vers celui qui semblait dont la corde semblait la plus lâche. Tandis qu'il entreprenait de délier le nœud, le maréchal-ferrant sortit en trombe l'air furibond:

- Dites donc jeune homme! gronda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous…

Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase: le nœud venait de céder, libérant le cheval à la robe jaune qu'il enfourcha le plus vite qu'il put.

- Désolé je vous l'emprunte! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il partit au galop sous les cris apeurés et scandalisés du maréchal-ferrant, qui clamait comme un dément des: « au voleur » pour ameuter les gens aux alentours. Personne ne put cependant arrêter Remus, ni même James qui sortirent de la ville, se poursuivant sans pitié.

Les ruelles pavées et trop peuplées laissèrent place à la campagne et à ses champs s'étendant à perte de vue. Remus s'était engagé dans la plaine au bout de laquelle se dessinait une falaise ainsi qu'un petit bois. Il ne connaissait que ce chemin mais avait tout intérêt à s'être débarrassé de son poursuivant avant d'être parvenu à sa demeure sinon James pourrait revenir l'importuner quand bon lui semblerait. Par chance le palomino avait l'air plus rapide que l'étalon noir qu'il distançait petit à petit. James s'aperçut également de l'écart qui se creusait malgré les coups de cravache qu'il faisait pleuvoir sur sa monture. Il jura pour lui-même et sortit à nouveau sa baguette magique.

- _Impedimentia! _rugit-il d'une voix vibrante.

Cette incantation fit sursauter Remus qui se retourna et vit un éclair le frôler. S'il n'avait pas fait volte-face, le maléfice l'aurait atteint! Conscient de sa chance et peu désireux de connaître les effets de ce sortilège, Remus changea de tactique et se mit à galoper en formant des courbes irrégulières, changeant sans cesse de direction pour se mettre hors de portée des tirs du magicien. Si son plan comportait l'avantage de lui épargner d'être foudroyé par les enchantements de son adversaire, il avait l'inconvénient de ralentir sévèrement sa progression, à tel point d'ailleurs que James gagna largement du terrain et se retrouva presque à la hauteur du jeune homme. Eviter un sortilège relevait pratiquement de l'impossible dans cette situation. James leva une nouvelle fois son bout de bois le visage triomphant et prononça l'une des formules qu'il répétait le plus souvent:

- _Stupéfix!_

Tout se passa en un éclair: alors que les étincelles rouges se matérialisaient à l'extrémité de la baguette magique, Remus tira de toutes ses forces sur les rennes et son cheval fit un violent écart en se cabrant. La pluie d'étincelles siffla juste sous son museau, paniquant l'animal. Tandis que Remus tenta de maîtriser sa monture, James commençait à s'éloigner trop en avant, son pur sang ayant trop d'élan. Ne pouvant pas s'arrêter aussi brusquement, il tira doucement sur les rennes et se retourna mais Remus avait déjà changé de direction et distançait à nouveau son poursuivant.

_Purée il est assez habile ce __moldu! _commenta mentalement le comte en repartant au galop vers la forêt dans laquelle venait de s'engager Remus. _Il ferait un bon joueur de __hippidditch!_

Remus zigzaguait entre les arbres, le cœur battant la chamade. Sa petite ruse lui redonnait de l'avance mais son adversaire semblait loin de vouloir abandonner la partie et le jeune homme touchait à son but. _Même si j'atteins ma maison, _pensa-t-il en pâlissant, _en quoi me protègera-t-elle contre un sorcier? _Le jeune garçon n'avait cependant nulle part ailleurs où se cacher. Le bruit sourd et saccadé des sabots du pur sang arabe claquant sur le sol se superposait à ses pulsions cardiaques. En plus le son devenait de plus en plus proche! Remus n'osa pas se retourner par peur d'heurter un obstacle mais il était prêt à parier que James récupérait une fois de plus son retard. Peut-être venait-il d'ensorceler son cheval! Lorsqu'une gerbe d'étincelles d'or s'écrasa contre un tronc d'arbre à quelques centimètres de lui, Remus comprit que le mage relançait les hostilités et dut chercher des astuces pour esquiver en passant près des arbres les plus épais. _Ce manège ne durera pas bien longtemps! _se dit le paysan le front perlé de gouttes de sueur. _A ce rythme-là, il va finir par me toucher! _

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée! Le bois dans lequel il évoluait surplombait une falaise dont la pente était assez raide, friable et masquée par l'épaisseur de la végétation. Remus connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche et se dirigea vers l'orée du bois sur l'unique couloir d'herbe qui faisait transition entre le bord du précipice et l'entrée dans le milieu sylvestre. Croyant qu'il allait lui échapper, James leva à nouveau sa baguette et réussit cette fois à viser particulièrement juste entre les arbres lorsqu'il envoya l'_Impedimentia _Remus vit le rayon fuser sur lui et dut faire un nouvel écart qui fut cette fois-ci une erreur car comme il se tenait au bord de la falaise, le cheval dériva droit vers la pente et mit un sabot dans le vide. L'animal se figea en hennissant, manquant de peu de désarçonner son cavalier qui fut projeté vers l'avant contre l'encolure de la bête. Son poids empêcha le palomino de se redresse et reculer, son deuxième sabot glissa dangereusement vers le précipice et la roche choisit cet instant pour céder, plongeant Remus et sa monture dans le vide sous le regard soudain horrifié de James.

- Oh non! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant prudemment du point de chute de son adversaire.

Par miracle, le palomino avait réussi à rester debout mais la pente était tellement raide, qu'il glissait dans un torrent de cailloux et de poussière jusqu'au bas de la falaise, Remus se cramponnant à son cou le plus fort qu'il le put pour ne pas se retrouver sous les sabots du cheval. Une fois cette descente infernale achevée, Remus permit quelques secondes à son compagnon de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour jeter un regard en haut de la falaise: James se tenait à l'endroit exact de là où il avait été déséquilibré et le regardait fixement avec un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité. Leur échange visuel ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, après laquelle James fit demi-tour et disparut du champ de vision de Remus. _Il a abandonné la partie_, espéra-t-il sans y croire vraiment, _ou alors il fait le tour! _Songeant que sa dernière pensée était la plus plausible, Remus estima préférable de ne pas traîner et repartit au galop sans ménager sa monture.

Tandis que James descendait la falaise en pente douce par le chemin des bois, qu'il n'avait pas quitté, Remus lui coupa la route et accéléra le plus vite qu'il put sans vraiment savoir où se trouvait son adversaire. James pouvait se trouver aussi bien devant lui, que derrière et lui tendre une embuscade. Mais il n'en fit rien et Remus atteignit enfin sa maison sans rencontrer plus aucun obstacle. Il abandonna le cheval devant la demeure et s'y rua à toute allure comme s'il passait de l'autre côté d'un bouclier indestructible. A présent, il se sentait un peu à l'abri.

James parvint lui aussi à trouver la demeure de Remus, grâce au bruit des sabots du palomino qu'il avait suivi. Il retrouva d'ailleurs cette noble créature, s'abreuvant dans un seau rempli d'eau sur le palier d'une sorte de baraque en bois vermoulu au toit de chaume à laquelle était accolée une sorte de grosse grange aux immenses portes au vernis écaillé. James sauta à terre avec souplesse et s'approcha de ces portes en sortant sa baguette magique. Une planche de bois était cloutée de travers sur l'une d'elle comme un écriteau sur lequel était peinte l'indication: « Le Terrier ». Avec un froncement de nez, James saisit la boucle de fer rouillée et la tira pour ouvrir la porte… laquelle était bien évidemment verrouillée.

- _Alohomora, _chuchota James en pointant sa baguette magique sur la serrure qui céda dans un « clic » éloquent.

James tira à nouveau sur la boucle et put pénétrer prudemment à l'intérieur de la grange. L'endroit était désert et silencieux, éclairé uniquement par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les planches de bois mal positionnées de la façade. La pièce était également quasiment vide si on excluait de vieux outils de fermiers, disséminés un peu partout au milieu de la paille qui jonchait le sol, ainsi qu'une vieille charrue laissée à l'abandon. James referma la porte et regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant. Il était prêt à parier que son adversaire se cachait dans un coin et épiait ses moindres mouvements pour lui sauter dessus à la première occasion.

Et il n'avait pas tort! A peine rentré chez lui, Remus s'était précipité dans son armurerie pour en sortir son arbalète et son épée… la dernière épée qu'avait fabriqué son père de son vivant. Une relique qu'il ne touchait jamais en tant normal mais là il s'agissait de défendre sa vie. S'il devait mourir en se battant contre un sorcier, autant le faire avec classe! Revenu dans la grange où il se doutait qu'il verrait apparaître son ennemi, Remus avait pris soin de se planquer dans la mezzanine qui dominait la grange et où il pourrait voir James entrer sans être vu.

Lorsque ce dernier se montra enfin, Remus arma son arbalète et visa. Lorsqu'il fut certain de son angle de tir, il laissa partir la flèche qui frôla l'oreille du magicien et alla se planter dans un panneau de bois de la grange. James eut un sursaut si violent qu'il faillit lâcher sa baguette. C'était exactement ce qu'avait cherché Remus: l'effrayer plutôt que de l'empaler avec une flèche! James examina quelques secondes la trajectoire de la flèche et comprit vers où son adversaire se cachait. Il leva sa baguette vers la mezzanine.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Remus vit à nouveau un jet d'étincelles vermeilles foncer sur lui et roula sur le côté pour les éviter; elles heurtèrent le mur, créant un profond cratère de cendres à l'endroit où l'impact avait eu lieu. Remus accroupi observa le dégât et déglutit avec difficulté en essayant d'imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il l'avait pris de plein fouet. _Maintenant c'est sûr! _comprit-il. _Ce fou cherche à me tuer!_ Mais Remus n'était pas prêt à perdre sans défendre chèrement sa peau. Laissant de côté son arbalète, le jeune homme rampa rapidement vers la grosse corde attachée à un crochet planté dans le mur et reliée à une poulie qui faisait basculer une trappe sur laquelle étaient généralement entassées les meules de foin. Il n'y avait plus de foin depuis belle lurette mais la trappe fonctionnait toujours. Remus défit la corde et s'en servit comme liane pour sauter de la mezzanine et atterrir au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait James.

Celui-ci n'en crut pas ses yeux: que faisait donc ce cinglé qui se balançait à la corde de la trappe? Il voulait se tuer ou quoi? En plus il fonçait dangereusement sur l'aristocrate avec la vitesse d'un boulet de canon! James leva la baguette et ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre incantation: il fut coupé dans son élan par les deux pieds lancés en avant du fermier. James fut propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur, lâchant sa baguette au moment où Remus atterrissait sur ses pieds et sortait l'épée de son père pour menacer le magicien.

- Ne bouge plus! ordonna Remus d'un ton qui se voulait froid mais que son teint livide détrompait.

James grimaça: dans cette délicate situation, il lui était impossible de récupérer sa baguette. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et vit que lorsqu'il l'avait lâchée, celle-ci avait roulé à plusieurs mètres de lui. En le voyant exécuter ce détournement oculaire, Remus comprit qu'il venait de prendre un énorme avantage et se détendit.

- Cette fois c'est fini! annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire. Vous avez perdu!

- Tu préfères me vouvoyer ou me tutoyer? s'étonna James en haussant les sourcils.

Remus hésita quelques secondes: il avait tout d'abord employé la deuxième personne du singulier pour se donner un air sûr de lui mais il vouait trop de respect à un homme de la qualité du comte de Godric pour continuer à lui parler si familièrement plus longtemps. James profita de son infime hésitation pour réagir vivement et dégainer sa propre épée, une magnifique lame luisante surmontée d'un manche d'or et de bronze. La rapière plus courte et moins brillante de Remus faisait bien pâle figure en comparaison mais peu importait au jeune roturier; il était fière de son arme, bien plus que James qui avait sorti la sienne par dépit.

- Faut-il vraiment que l'on se batte petit? demanda le comte avec un sourire amusé.

Remus fronça les sourcils: il n'aimait pas le qualificatif réducteur de « petit ». Certes James Potter le dominait de plusieurs centimètres en taille mais il devait assurément avoir son âge.

- Je ne suis pas d'un naturel belliqueux, murmura Remus qui tenait son épée plus fermement que son adversaire, je m'abstiens généralement de toute forme de violence. Mais je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour défendre ma vie.

- Comme tu y vas! railla James en éclatant de rire. je n'ai que faire de la vie d'un vilain! Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer mais pour m'assurer que tu ne seras jamais une menace pour moi.

- La seule menace ici c'est vous! répliqua Remus d'une voix tremblante même si la main qui tenait l'épée n'était nullement agitée. Sortez de ma maison si vous ne voulez pas goûter le tranchant de ma lame!

James croisa le fer avec son adversaire et exerça une légère pression sur sa lame comme pour essayer de la faire reculer. Remus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et malgré son teint blafard, son regard semblait déterminé. _Je pensais que ça serait plus simple, _pensa James en soupirant.

**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini!!**

**Je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre ne ferait guère avancer l'intrigue mais j**'espère que ça vous a plu quand même!! En ce moment j'étais bien motivée pour mettre un peu d'action.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, il y aura le fameux combat entre Remus et James et de nouveaux personnages vont apparaître (enfin me direz-vous XD) 

**Le chapitre 7 sera un retour à la cour du roi et plus précisément un zoom sur les dames de la cour (nouveaux personnages en vue!!). Monsieur le duc de Black va également faire son entrée triomphale que j'attendais avec impatience ****héhé**

**Pour la petite note, un pourpoint désigne les longues vestes brodées à la mode sous la Renaissance.**

**Voilà laissez vos ****reviews**** s'il vous plaît!!**

**A bientôt!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oui je sais, ça faisait longtemps !! Même moi je ne me rappelle plus depuis combien de temps exactement je vous ai fait attendre. J'en suis mille fois navrée croyez-le bien ! J'espère que vous serez toujours là au rendez-vous XD !**

**Ce nouveau chapitre suit directement le précédent, qui je vous le rappelle, avait coupé juste avant un combat entre Remus et James.**

**Enfin bon je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse savourer en espérant que cela vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour votre fidélité !**

**Si vous y voyez un petit côté « Pirates des Caraïbes » je plaide coupable, je m'en suis « un peu » inspirée lol.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'ordre du phénix**

Les deux jeunes gens engagèrent un combat acharné. La différence de niveau s'afficha dès les premières secondes : la maîtrise de Remus était excellente et son jeu de jambe quasiment parfait ! James en revanche paraissait bien moins à l'aise qu'il voulait le faire croire ; il n'était pas mauvais et ses coups étaient puissants mais il manquait nettement de précision. Remus trouvait une parade à chacune de ses offensives avec une facilité déconcertante tandis que James attaquait beaucoup mais manquait de rapidité, ce qui s'avérait vraiment handicapant pour dominer son adversaire. Le petit paysan, lui, préférait défendre en parant chaque coup et ne se donnait pas beaucoup de mal, absolument sûr lui.

Bien entendu, James fatigua le premier et il eut bientôt toutes les peines du monde à tenir la cadence. Il essaya de se rapprocher de sa baguette magique mais Remus prenait bien soin à l'en éloigner. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à proximité de la charrue sur laquelle James sauta à pied joints pour se mettre hors de portée de son ennemi et souffler quelques instants.

- Qui t'a appris à te battre, paysan ? questionna James haletant.

- Moi-même ! répondit Remus avec une once de fierté dans la voix. Je m'entraîne tous les jours.

- Où te procures-tu ces armes ?

- Je les ai fabriquées !

James parut légèrement impressionné mais n'en montra rien. Remus réalisa une coupe horizontale pour obliger son adversaire à descendre de sa charrue mais plutôt que de s'y plier, James se contenta de réaliser un soubresaut qui lui évita de se faire trancher les chevilles. Alors le roturier se résolut à sauter à son tour sur l'engin branlant pour se mettre à la hauteur du comte. Se battre dans ces conditions fut soudain plus complexe : l'espace était réduit et mobile, la charrue n'étant nullement fixée au sol. Ce serait auquel des deux chuterait le premier.

Le monticule, sur lequel tous deux s'affrontaient, était en pente, l'attirail penchant méchamment vers l'avant et Remus tenta de faire reculer James à l'autre extrémité pour faire basculer l'engin sur ses deux roues afin de se retrouver ainsi en haut, soit en position dominante. Mais les pieds de James semblaient solidement ancrés sur le plancher.

- Ce petit jeu commence sincèrement à m'exaspérer ! gronda James la mâchoire crispée.

- Vous avez raison ! acquiesça Remus. Achevons ce combat !

Et il réalisa un moulinet digne d'un mousquetaire qui fit écarquiller les yeux de James. On aurait dit que le jeune homme venait de réaliser une torsion à 360° mais ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique. En tout cas la lame fit un mouvement circulaire impeccable suivi d'un piqué aussi rapide qu'une flèche, qui fit sauter l'épée des mains de James, qui la regarda s'écraser contre l'un des poteaux de la grange avec horreur.

- C'est fini mon seigneur ! annonça calmement Remus.

- Tu crois ?! fit James mauvais perdant.

Et il exécuta un bond de cabri en arrière en y mettant tout son poids. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : la charrue réalisa le fameux mouvement de bascule qu'avait espéré Remus mais avec une telle force que le jeune paysan décolla du sol et sa tête frappa brutalement la trappe des meules de foin. Après quoi, il retomba sur l'araire, de laquelle James avait sauté, et roula jusqu'au sol… tout ceci sans lâcher son épée ! James n'avait rien vu de ce spectacle comique, trop occupé à essayer en vain de sortir sa propre arme du poteau. Il fut néanmoins contraint de lâcher le manche lorsqu'il sentit la lame glacée de la rapière sous sa gorge. Le jeune vaincu se retourna lentement les mains en l'air et le visage plutôt paisible.

- Allez-vous enfin reconnaître votre défaite ? lança Remus le regard perçant.

James eut un faible rictus.

- Je la reconnais, finit-il par dire bien obligé.

Remus n'abaissa pas son arme pour autant.

- Tu as beaucoup de talent pour un petit roturier, marmonna James le visage fermé, je t'ai peut-être jugé un peu vite…

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent mais vous, vous manquez assurément de pratique ! dit Remus sans une once de mépris dans la voix mais plutôt sur le ton d'un professeur.

- Oui c'est le désavantage de la sorcellerie, admit James en soupirant, on se repose uniquement sur nos pouvoirs et donc sur la baguette magique.

Il fixa Remus non plus avec son mépris caractéristique mais avec un intérêt tout particulier comme s'il voyait quelqu'un de nouveau.

- J'ai peut-être failli aller trop vite en besogne, murmura-t-il, t'effacer la mémoire n'était sans doute pas une si bonne idée.

- Ravi que vous l'ayez enfin compris ! s'exclama Remus soulagé. De toute façon je ne vous aurais jamais laissé toucher à ma mémoire.

- L'idée qu'un étranger sache que je suis un sorcier m'est inadmissible, remarqua James d'un ton glacial, tu peux le comprendre non ?

Remus ne répondit rien mais abaissa légèrement sa rapière, sceptique. James ne semblait plus du tout avoir envie de continuer le combat de toute façon.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, reprit soudain James d'un ton plus doux.

Remus le fixa, les yeux et les oreilles bien ouverts.

- J'accepte de laisser ta mémoire intacte, déclara-t-il d'un ton paisible, sous la condition qu'en échange tu m'entraînes à manier l'épée aussi bien que toi… et que tu l'enseignes aussi _aux autres !_

Remus écarquilla les yeux devant cette proposition inattendue et baissa son épée davantage.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'assura-t-il avec méfiance. Vous ne me lancerez pas de maléfice ?

- Non, répondit James d'un ton sincère, si nous nous rendons de bons et loyaux services… vous devenez un complice… et peut-être même un ami.

En prononçant ce dernier mot, il eut un faible sourire d'amabilité et Remus réalisa alors à quel point il était beau garçon… aussi beau que lorsqu'il l'avait vu faire son discours poignant aux Trois-Balais ! Il fallait être fou pour refuser son amitié… d'autant plus qu'il ne lui demandait pas la lune !

- Alors d'accord, répondit Remus dans un souffle en rengainant sa rapière.

James sortir son épée du pylône de bois d'un geste sec et la rangea dans son fourreau d'ivoire.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Prépare tes affaires ! Je vais t'attendre.

- Mes affaires ? répéta Remus ébahi. Pourquoi devrais-je préparer mes affaires ?

- Eh bien tu viens avec moi ! répondit James comme si la réponse était évidente. Tu ne crois pas que je vais refaire cet éreintant parcours tous les jours ! Je préfère t'avoir à portée de main.

- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! s'écria Remus choqué.

- Vraiment ? fit James surpris. Pour quelle raison ?

Remus considéra James gravement comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Comment pouvait-il poser cette question avec une telle désinvolture ? Le plus embarrassant c'était que Remus ne savait pas quelle réponse satisfaisante lui fournir.

- Pourquoi pourquoi…, grommela-t-il, eh bien parce que ! J'ai ma vie ici !

- Ta vie ? releva James en retrouvant son ton cynique d'aristocrate prétentieux.

- Oui, s'entêta Remus renfrogné, cette maison…

- Ton terrier, railla James avec un sourire, j'ai un foyer plus confortable à t'offrir que cette bicoque !

Ce garçon ne comprenait pas l'attachement sentimental qui liait Remus à cette habitation mais celui-ci n'avait pas envie de lui en faire part et préféra choisir un nouvel argument.

- Et mon travail ?! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon patron. C'est lui qui me donne mon gagne-pain !

- Ah bon ? fit James soudain perplexe. Et il te paie bien.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Remus avec loyauté. Il me donne un gallion par mois !

James eut un hoquet mâtiné d'un véritable spasme. Remus hocha la tête pour assurer qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Un gallion !!

- Oui, acquiesça Remus, vous voyez qu'il est généreux…

- Tu rigoles ?! Tu arrives à _vivre _avec un gallion par mois ?

- Ben oui, répondit Remus décontenancé, je fais comme je peux.

- Misère de misère, dans quel monde vit-on par Merlin ?!

Il fixa Remus avec ce qui ressemblait à un profond élan de pitié.

- Si tu acceptes mon offre, je te promets que tu ne manqueras de rien ! lança James en reprenant soudain ses esprits. Si tu veux vraiment un salaire, je te donnerais cent gallions par semaine.

- Vous plaisantez ? glapit Remus en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Vous essayez de m'acheter !

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua James. C'est largement dans mes moyens !

Remus resta alors hésitant. Il n'était pas vraiment vénal mais après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans la pauvreté où il n'avait pas toujours eu la possibilité de manger à sa faim, il ne pouvait pas cracher sur un tel salaire et le refuser d'un revers de main. Cependant d'un autre côté, la proposition lui faisait peur : tout quitter… partir à l'aventure avec un rebelle… même le grand James Potter !

- Ecoutez, bredouilla-t-il, c'est très intéressant mais je ne peux pas… j'ai toujours vécu à Godric's Hollow…

- Et qu'y possèdes-tu aujourd'hui ? questionna James avec gravité. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à y abandonner des trésors fabuleux mais qu'as-tu exactement à perdre ? Ta maison ? Moi je t'offre un château ! Des amis ? Il y en a d'autres qui t'attendent… dont moi !

Et sur ces mots il lui tendit la main. Remus manqua un mouvement de recul comme si on lui offrait des richesses trop précieuses qui l'effrayaient. Il fixa James qui dégageait une véritable aura de majesté. Avoir pour ami un garçon tel que lui… était-ce possible ? Un sorcier… un noble… un beau garçon… un héros… Jamais Remus n'aurait pu s'imaginer croiser la route d'une telle personne.

- Tu sais, dit James à voix basse en s'approchant du jeune homme, je ne connais pas ta vie mais je pense que tu n'as rien à regretter ici à part le souvenir d'une vie de misère. Je veux bien croire que tu y aies vécu de bons moments mais je suis en train de t'ouvrir les portes d'une vie beaucoup plus palpitante… tu auras de l'or si tu le veux… tu auras la gloire… tu rencontreras des gens extraordinaires… tu seras un héros !

Comme lors du discours des Trois-Balais, Remus se sentit comme transcendé par l'homélie du beau comte. Il eut une pensée pour son unique amie, Rosmerta, qui l'abandonnait sans état d'âmes et qui lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'elle allait saisir sa chance de vivre une vie plus intéressante. Peut-être était-ce aussi la chance de Remus ?! Ce James était peut-être un signe du destin… la personne qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Il le fascinait tellement qu'à cet instant, Remus songea qu'il était prêt à suivre ce bel aventurier ténébreux n'importe où il lui demanderait d'aller mêmes aux confins les plus reculés de la terre.

- Alors d'accord, répéta-t-il en saisissant sa main avec émotion, j'accepte !

Le sourire de James s'élargit.

- Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin ! ordonna le noble. Ensuite je te conduirai à mon repaire !

Remus ne mit guère de temps à préparer son sac. Il possédait peu d'effets vraiment personnels. Il se contenta juste de quelques vêtements de rechange et de nécessaire de toilette. Il mit toutefois plus de temps à choisir quels souvenirs il allait emporter de son armurerie : il possédait des armes en tout genre et il s'agissait de ne pas en choisir de trop encombrantes. Il accrocha la rapière de son père à sa ceinture et prit la résolution d'emporter également le long fouet de cuir noir surmontée d'une pointe de flèche acérée qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même un soir pour effrayer les ours qu'un dompteur simplet avait eu l'intelligence de laisser s'échapper lors de son passage à Godric's Hollow où il était en représentation. La pointe acérée taillée en pointe de flèche était en réalité en diamant, une pierre précieuse que le jeune homme avait décrochée sur une barrette à cheveux, l'unique objet qu'il possédait de sa mère.

Sitôt que Remus eût récupéré les derniers souvenirs de ses parents, il décida de quitter le Terrier en se demandant s'il le reverrait un jour. James l'attendait à l'extérieur avec son pur sang noir et le palomino doré qui avait mystérieusement choisi de rester au lieu de s'échapper.

- Ah te voilà ! s'exclama James ravi en enfourchant son cheval. Ne perdons plus de temps !

- Je dois repasser par la ville, marmonna Remus embarrassé, j'ai promis de rendre ce cheval à son propriétaire. Il ne m'appartient pas.

- Laisse tomber ! siffla James agacé. J'enverrai quelqu'un dédommager le maréchal-ferrant. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se montre plus en ville après les remous causés tout à l'heure !

Remus préféra ne pas insister mais il se sentit très mal à l'aise. En un seul après-midi, il venait de défier un rebelle pour ensuite pactiser avec lui et voler un cheval à un innocent artisan. Il était déjà un hors-la-loi malgré lui ! Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il donna un léger coup de talon dans le flanc de son cheval et suivit James au galop à travers la forêt.

Les deux nouveaux amis galopèrent environ une heure et demie, entrecoupée d'une petite pause au bord d'une rivière pour laisser s'abreuvoir les chevaux, avant d'arriver au manoir de Godric's Hollow, un imposant château du Moyen Âge appartenant au plus riche propriétaire de la province.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? s'étonna Remus. Vous êtes un ami du gouverneur ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit James avec un léger sourire, mais Monsieur le vicomte est parti pour un voyage d'affaire à la capitale alors je profite de son absence pour élire domicile dans son très accueillant petit château. Autant se choisir le meilleur des hôtels !

- Vous voulez dire que vous faîtes du squat ? lança Remus scandalisé et paniqué. Et si jamais le vicomte revenait de son voyage à l'improviste ?

- Mon jeune ami, soupira James avec lassitude, ne te prends pas la tête avec des suppositions abracadabrantes et des détails sans importance !

Remus fut sur le point de débattre avec lui de l'importance de son hypothèse mais abandonna la partie et pénétra avec le comte sur le domaine interdit. James cessa sa course devant les majestueuses portes en acajou. Il sauta de cheval et se plaça face à la porte en restant toutefois à un mètre avant de se tourner vers Remus et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Nous avons placé des sortilèges de protection autour du manoir afin d'être en sûreté le temps que durera notre petit séjour ici, expliqua-t-il, lis le message que je vais te donner et penses-y de toutes tes forces !

Remus prit le petit morceau de parchemin roulé que James lui tendait et lut le mot écrit : « _Caput Dargonis_ ». Un peu surpris, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il venait de lire. Il sentit alors une onde de chaleur traverser son corps comme un coup de vent et rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Rien n'avait changé mais James semblait très satisfait.

- C'est bon ! lança-t-il en poussant les portes. Nous pouvons entrer !

Peu rassuré, le petit paysan resta quelques secondes sur le palier mais James l'attrapa par le bras et le força à entrer avant de claquer la porte derrière lui d'un geste sec. L'intérieur du manoir n'avait rien à envier aux autres : des tentures rouges accrochées aux mures limitaient l'éclairage au maximum, des boudoirs en fer forgé surmontés de bougies allumées donnaient à l'atmosphère un aspect capitonné et intime, renforcée par la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait.

- Je suis de retour ! clama James dans le hall d'une voix forte en ouvrant les bras comme pour étreindre une personne invisible.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le château paraissait tellement paisible que pendant une seconde Remus crut même qu'il était désert jusqu'à l'apparition d'une jeune femme au sommet de l'escalier principal qui descendait jusqu'au point où se dressait le comte.

- James ?! murmura-t-elle soulagée en descendant les marches l'une après l'autre avec une grâce aussi noble que la gestuelle aristocratique de son comparse.

Bien qu'elle fut austèrement vêtue d'une simple robe de lin blanche sans mousseline, ni dentelles et d'un corsage peu garni sans parure et au décolleté rond, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette jeune femme appartenait à la noblesse. Son maintien était véritablement celui d'une femme mondaine sans toutefois trop de prétention. Elle dégageait aussi un brin de sauvagerie dû à ses longs cheveux blonds nullement coiffés qu'elle laissait s'égayer librement au vent.

Tandis qu'elle terminait sa descente, Remus détailla son visage plutôt charmant à mesure qu'il s'approchait et se précisait : une forme arrondie et plutôt joufflue, un nez fin, des yeux bleus humides, un teint de poupée de porcelaine ; Remus songea que l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux était « jolie ». Il aurait bien dit « mignonne » mais le terme renvoyait à une fille d'un assez jeune âge et cette femme-là semblait plus âgée que les deux garçons.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à hauteur de James, elle darda son regard sur Remus et le dévisagea un peu surprise et soupçonneuse.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Oh ! fit James avec courtoisie. Je te présente notre nouveau camarade, il s'appelle…

James hésita quelques dixièmes de seconde, réalisant soudainement qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas posé la question.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Remus Lupin, répondit celui-ci en fixant avidement la femme qui le lui rendait bien mais avec beaucoup plus de froideur.

- Voilà, il s'appelle comme ça ! se reprit aussitôt le comte avec un sourire.

- Enchantée, marmonna la femme à la robe blanche d'un ton poli mais peu aimable, moi je m'appelle Alice Londubat.

- Londubat ? répéta Remus en écarquillant les yeux, incrédule. Comme le secrétaire d'Etat ! Etes-vous parente avec lui ?

- Je suis sa belle-fille, répondit Alice surprise qu'un simple roturier si jeune connaisse le nom de Londubat.

- Son mari Frank, le fils du secrétaire d'Etat, est également membre de notre Ordre, expliqua James avec enthousiasme, malheureusement son père a appris qu'il était un sorcier et l'a fait exiler en France pour cacher ce secret. Il avait peur de perdre son poste si la cour venait à apprendre qu'il était le père d'un sorcier.

- Et vous aussi, vous êtes une sorcière ? questionna Remus à l'attention d'Alice.

- Evidemment, répliqua Alice en fronçant les sourcils l'air de plus en plus suspicieuse, sinon pourquoi serais-je membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Remus ne répondit pas et se sentit soudain légèrement mal à l'aise. Alice se tourna alors vers James et le toisa avec sévérité.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un moldu ! s'écria-t-elle effarée.

- Ne le juge pas trop vite ! rétorqua James en levant une main apaisante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un moldu ? interrogea Remus dubitatif.

- Eh bien, c'est quelqu'un comme toi, répondit James avec un léger sourire, qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique.

- Tu exagères James ! gronda Alice les yeux flamboyant. Comment oses-tu l'amener ici ? Depuis quand les moldus peuvent rejoindre l'Ordre ?

- Celui-ci est particulier, assura James, je nous ai trouvé le meilleur spadassin du royaume !

- Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne ! s'étrangla Remus mais sa remarque fut ignorée.

- Un maître d'armes ? fit Alice en haussant un sourcil. A quoi pourrait-il nous servir ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre à l'épée… nous avons nos baguettes.

- Ma chère c'est à cause de cette mentalité que ce vilain moldu ici présent m'a vaincu !

Alice regarda Remus et le jaugea des pieds à la tête avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu t'es fait vaincre ?! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Par un paysan… et en plus un moldu !

Remus la toisa soudain beaucoup plus froidement. Pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais James se chargea de parler à sa place.

- Je n'en éprouve aucune honte, madame ! trancha-t-il avec colère. Notre obstination à nous concentrer uniquement sur les duels magiques finira par se retourner contre nous. On ne jure que par nos baguettes magiques ! Avoir quelques tours supplémentaires dans nos manches ne pourra pas nous faire de mal. Remus sera notre entraîneur !

Alice toisa à nouveau Remus mais ne trouva rien aucun réplique acerbe à lancer et ferma la bouche, légèrement contrariée. Après quoi, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. James poussa un faible soupir.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas être le bienvenu ici, grommela Remus en rougissant.

- Les sorciers sont aussi étroits d'esprit que les humains à leur manière, commenta James plus pour lui-même que pour son ami, mais il ne faut pas préjuger Alice d'après ce que tu viens de voir. Cette fille a un cœur en or, elle est juste très irritée et très inquiète parce qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de son époux depuis un moment. J'ai peur que notre hibou ait été intercepté.

Remus se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par « notre hibou » mais ne lui demanda pas de précision supplémentaire et le suivit au salon où d'autres personnes bavardaient calmement au coin du feu. James les salua tous à la cantonade et présenta Remus avant de présenter au jeune homme chacun des membres de l'Ordre :

- Voici Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol Œil », commença le beau brun en désignant d'un revers de main un homme massif au visage couvert de cicatrices et dont l'un des deux yeux était recouvert d'un bandeau de pirate noir, il est ce que l'on appelle un « auror », un chasseur de mangemorts.

- Les sorciers chassent aussi les mangemorts ? s'étonna Remus. Ils ne devraient pas plutôt les fuir ?

- Si nous savons où sont nos ennemis et qui ils sont, nous pourrons plus facilement leur échapper et les neutraliser ; répliqua Maugrey dans un grognement.

- J'imagine que cette tâche doit être complexe et risquée, commenta Remus.

- Oui mais Alastor est un expert, remarqua James, il a l'_œil ! _Passons aux autres ! Lui c'est Horace Slughorn, notre maître des potions.

Remus serra la main d'un petit bonhomme chauve et ventru qui avait tout l'air du bon bourgeois typique depuis ses habits jusqu'à ses mimiques. Le jeune homme eut du mal à imaginer cet homme en sorcier, il avait plutôt l'air d'un « monsieur-tout-le-monde ».

Remus crut avoir fait le tour des personnes présentes mais une troisième silhouette se détacha de l'ombre et avança vers le centre de la pièce, éclairée soudain par le feu de la cheminée. Le jeune homme écarquilla alors les yeux en se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer cette personne plus tôt : il s'agissait d'un véritable géant d'au moins plus de deux mètres et taillé comme un roc. Bien qu'il pût paraître menaçant avec sa longue tignasse de cheveux noirs broussailleuse et sa barbe non moins hirsute, les yeux noirs du colosse étaient rieurs et chaleureux.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton jovial en tendant une main de la taille d'une assiette au nouveau venu. Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid !

- Enchanté Hagrid ! s'exclama Remus soulagé de bénéficier enfin d'un bon accueil.

- Je suis sincèrement ravi de t'avoir parmi nous, chuchota le géant sur le ton de la confidence, les membres de l'Ordre d'origine modeste sont plutôt rares. Moi-même j'étais un simple garde-chasse avant de découvrir que j'étais un sorcier. Ici ce sont tous des nobles ou des gens riches mais tu ne dois pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Merci du conseil ! répondit Remus avec un sourire. Je saurai m'en souvenir !

- Voilà ! conclut James avec allégresse. Il reste encore le couple Weasley mais ils sont à la cour, tu les rencontreras plus tard… sinon je pense avoir fait le tour de nos équipiers…

- Vraiment _tout _le tour ? insista Maugrey le regard soupçonneux.

James le regarda interloqué comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire puis d'un seul coup la solution lui vint et il rougit légèrement.

- Non en effet j'ai oublié quelqu'un, admit-il, où est-il ?

- Enfermé, grogna Maugrey d'un ton badin, il devenait insupportable. Vivement demain !

- Justement, déclara soudain James, est-ce que nos affaires sont prêtes ? Nous devons être capables de partir quand le moment sera venu.

- Les mangemorts sont rassemblés à Godric's Hollow, répondit Maugrey, ils sont nombreux et armés. Tout est en place. Nous sommes opérationnels pour ce soir !

- Pourquoi ? intervint soudain Remus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu, promit James en amorçant un geste pour quitter la pièce, en attendant viens donc m'apprendre à manier l'épée !

- Et c'est qui cette personne enfermée dont vous parliez ?

James frissonna quelques secondes mais répondit d'un ton très calme.

- Tu la rencontreras bien assez tôt… n'en sois pas trop pressé !

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini !!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!**

**Le personnage mystère est un OC et il apparaîtra probablement au chapitre 8 ou 9.**

**Pour la suite j'essayerai de poster plus vite, merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de venir lire la suite malgré l'attente.**

**Laissez vos reviews s'il vous plaît !! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour l'attente! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas encore découragés pour lire cette fic!**

**Merci aux rescapés qui continuent à lire. J'espère qu'en dépit des nombreuses interruptions, vous suivez toujours cette fanfic délirante avec autant de plaisir.**

**Etant donné que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus rien publié, petite piqûre de rappel: le précédent chapitre s'achève sur l'arrivée de Remus au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.**

**Ce chapitre 7 marque le retour à la cour (Avouez que ça vous manquait! ^^)**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'aube du poète**

A la cour de Poudlard, les nobles étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait parmi l'Ordre du Phénix. Les mondains étaient bien trop occupés à fustiger contre Sa Majesté et ses ministres pour avoir le temps de s'intéresser plus précisément aux affaires d'Etat. Ces salons particuliers étaient nombreux dans les villes périphériques de la capitale ainsi qu'au sein de la capitale elle-même mais de tous, il n'en existait aucun qui pût rivaliser en popularité avec celui de Madame de Lestranges.

Celle-ci recevait des gens à toute heure du jour et de la nuit dans son magnifique appartement ministériel généreusement prêté par l'Etat à son époux, le marquis de Lestranges. A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, une vingtaine de courtisans et intellectuels pavoisaient en se prélassant dans ses fauteuils de luxe. En bonne maîtresse de maison, Madame de Lestranges passait d'un convive à l'autre pour s'y entretenir quelques instants.

- Ah mon seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme mesuré et particulièrement bien imité en s'arrêtant auprès du baron d'Avery. Je vous félicite pour votre fable satirique… j'en ai beaucoup ri !

Le baron, un grand escogriffe efflanqué au visage patibulaire, leva les yeux vers la marquise et son teint devint érubescent sous l'effet de l'émotion.

- Vos congratulations sont la plus belle récompense à laquelle un auteur puisse rêver Madame, bafouilla-t-il en fixant un point à côté de la jeune femme pour éviter de la regarder directement.

C'était comme cela avec tous les hommes ! Bellatrix de Lestranges dominait littéralement toutes les dames de la cour et même de Poudlard. A quoi devait-elle son inestimable succès ? Le mystère restait entier. Certes ses appas étaient incontestables : une femme grande, aux formes gracieuses et bien brune, au regard décidé sous ses paupières lourdes, toujours maquillée et parée avec ce qu'il suffisait pour être parfaite et à la dernière mode… Ses manières dans les mondanités étaient optimales. La marquise savait toujours quel ton et quelles tournures employer en toutes circonstances.

Pour la cour entière, elle était LA première dame de Poudlard… en place de la soi-disant reine ! Pas peu fière de son succès mais avec une réserve de rigueur, la belle marquise savourait triomphalement mais avec argutie son éternel succès. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil de satin proche de celui d'Avery et sortit un éventail de sa bourse, signe qu'elle était prête à engager la conversation avec lui.

- Oh vous êtes trop modeste ! susurra-t-elle en feignant d'être intimidée. Comment ne pas se laisser charmer par vos subtiles métaphores? L'idée de choisir une brebis pour illustrer notre roi me paraît plus relever de la vérité que de la parodie.

- Vous avez donc reconnu la brebis, s'esclaffa Avery.

- Voyons monsieur ! lança-t-elle en faisant mine d'être vexée. Un pareil jocrisse se reconnaîtrait entre mille bien que vous ayez pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour le cacher derrière un masque. J'aime particulièrement la fin de votre petit conte lorsque les serpents du ministère étouffent la naïve brebis de leurs anneaux.

- Cette métaphore est l'image que je me fais de notre gouvernement Madame, se justifia Avery avec une verve éruptive.

- Je ne peux que vous approuver mon bon ami surtout après l'offense que Sa Majesté nous a fait ce matin même en refusant de se présenter dans mon salon, fit Bellatrix en agitant gracieusement son éventail répandant dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres son parfum musqué, on a parfois tendance à oublier qui nous gouverne. Seul le premier ministre semble véritablement chercher des solutions aux arias du peuple. Le roi est toujours absent. Il pourrait laisser Poudlard s'étioler sans états d'âme. Toute sa vie se situe dans les arcanes de son jardin intérieur…

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, qui partageait le fauteuil de velours rouge capitonné, se désintéressa de sa tasse de thé fumante pour prendre part à la conversation.

- Que nous vaut cet anathème contre son Altesse, ma chère sœur ? s'informa-t-elle avec calme.

Bellatrix regarda sa sœur Narcissa, épouse de Lucius de Malefoy, avec une indolence discrète, qui ne la rendit que plus belle dans sa rêverie.

- Je m'ennuie, dit-elle enfin, les jours se ressemblent tous. On dit que Poudlard était plus amusant sous le règne d'Orion. Notre cher cousin Sirius se soucie bien peu de nous. Les seules distractions qui nous sont données sont les petits esclandres tels que les satires de Monsieur Avery. En plus il reste si peu d'hommes…

- Normal, répliqua espressivo Andromeda la troisième sœur, ils sont tous en Orient.

Cette dernière ressemblait fort à Madame de Lestranges mais sa timidité et sa vertu de dévote la privaient de ce charme sensuel et mystérieux que dégageait sa sœur.

Bien qu'encore jeune, on la surnommait la « Mademoiselle » avec une certaine raillerie pour souligner son statut de jeune vierge effarouchée incapable de se dénicher un mari alors que ses sœurs étaient casées avec des hommes d'état. En plus ce n'était pas faute d'être courtisée qu'elle se retrouvait seule, Andromeda avait gagné malgré elle les faveurs de bon nombre de riches aristocrates venus demander sa main, dont le ministre Yaxley et le contrôleur des finances Fudge, mais la jeune femme les avait tous éconduits au grand dam de sa famille, qui craignait de la voir finir au couvent. Avery, qui était charmé par sa ressemblance avec la marquise, se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

- Ma belle Mademoiselle, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, ne soyez pas si affligée ! Tous ces braves reviendront chargés d'or !

- Le ciel vous entende ! murmura Andromeda d'une voix sombre.

- Et puis en attendant, il reste toujours d'autres hommes pour vous satisfaire mesdames ! renchérit Avery avec un grand sourire en les balayant toutes les trois des yeux.

Bellatrix et Narcissa le regardèrent avec mépris puis échangèrent un coup d'œil éloquent avant de se laisser aller à un petit rire cristallin.

- Citez m'en un qui vaille la peine mon bon ami ! dit la brune sur un ton de défi en se cachant à moitié derrière son éventail.

Ce fut Andromeda qui répondit avec un franc enthousiasme, qui contredit largement son ton morne précédent.

- Monsieur ! répondit-elle. Le duc de Black !

Ce fut au tour d'Avery d'oser ricaner mais il cessa aussitôt en voyant les deux sœurs hocher la tête en guise d'approbation.

- Voilà effectivement quelqu'un qui saurait tromper l'ennui ! fit remarquer Bellatrix. Souhaitons qu'il rentre de sa province au plus vite !

- Il paraît qu'il a quitté son duché il y a quelques jours, annonça Narcissa.

- Voilà une nouvelle que je suis bien aise d'apprendre, fit Bellatrix en servant le thé à ses convives, espérons qu'il saura nous faire oublier un temps que notre pays est sous le joug d'une bande d'ignares qui se prennent pour un aréopage !

- Mais ; rétorqua Avery surpris ; ma chère Bellatrix, votre époux ne fait-il pas partie de ce cercle de mollusques que vous venez de décrire ?

Narcissa le regarda avec de grands yeux, effarée de son audace, mais Bellatrix sourit.

- Vous avez raison, reconnut-elle sans la moindre acrimonie, et ça ne m'empêchera pas de récrier. Tant que mon mari travaillera comme secrétaire d'Etat à la maison du roi, je serai condamnée à rester prisonnière de cette cour mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il parvienne à décrocher un nouveau poste.

- Un nouveau poste ? releva Avery intrigué.

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme en secouant la tête, premier ministre par exemple !

- Comme vous y allez ! fit Narcissa en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Vous pensez vraiment que mon cher beau-frère Rodolphus pourra rivaliser avec l'esprit de Severus Rogue ?

Bellatrix sembla sur le point de répliquer à sa sœur par une parole cinglante mais elle fut interrompue par l'intervention inattendu d'un jeune garçon qui s'avança vers le petit groupe d'un pas mal assuré et se fendit d'une légère révérence à l'égard des femmes avant d'oser véritablement parler.

- Pardonnez ma discourtoisie mesdames ! murmura-t-il avec tout le protocole de rigueur. Je ne voulais nullement espionner votre conversation mais j'ai entendu malgré moi et j'aimerais pouvoir émettre mon avis sur vos propos si vous le permettez.

Bellatrix le regarda par-dessus son éventail comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte de marais. Un bref échange visuel chargé de malice avec Narcissa et toutes deux approuvèrent d'un même signe de tête non sans détourner leur regard cynique du nouveau venu.

C'était un jeune homme de petite taille au physique intermédiaire entre le charme naïf d'un jeune provincial plein de rêve et d'ambition et la négligence manifeste d'un sujet de basse naissance. Ses cheveux châtains apparaissaient comme étrangement ternes et ses yeux glauques ne manifestaient guère plus d'éclat. Pour terminer, ses vêtements passés de mode et rapiécés le boudinaient légèrement, ce qui n'était pas du meilleur effet.

A cette vision du grotesque et de la trivialité, la belle marquise ne pouvait attacher aucun prix et ce fut non sans un regard complice avec le baron hilare qu'elle se résolut à dire avec hauteur.

- Qui demande donc une telle faveur ?

- Ted Tonks, se présenta celui-ci dans une seconde révérence maladroite, jeune poète, étudiant des arts et des lettres… pour vous servir.

- Un poète ? releva Avery dont l'hilarité s'accentua aussitôt. Voilà qu'il se dit poète le gringalet ! Comme c'est amusant ! Avant de juger de vos attributs spirituels, corne verte, dites un peu ce que vous pensiez et qui vous chatouille au point d'interrompre notre discussion.

Tonks déglutit difficilement devant le peu de cordialité qu'accompagnait son accueil mais se résolut à ne point se laisser démonter et se redressa pour se donner une mine altière qui ne lui seyait guère malheureusement.

- Je suis assez surpris de constater le manque de loyauté que vous accordez à notre roi, confessa-t-il d'une voix un peu timide et sans oser regarder la moindre de ces dames, certaines de ses décisions sont peut-être parfois discutables… mais j'ai ouï dire de personnes très bien informées que la source tyrannique du pouvoir devait plutôt se chercher du côté du premier ministre.

Sa litanie s'accompagna d'un silence de mort, interrompu seulement par le froissement des éventails et quelques expressions outrecuidées prononcées à voix bien basse. La marquise de Lestranges, loin de se départir de son sourire malveillant d'intelligence, se leva et commença à décrire des cercles autour du malheureux Tonks comme un oiseau de proie guettant un campagnol innocent sur le point d'être dévoré.

- Allons mes amis ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade pour faire taire les chuchotements indisposant. Chacun ici a le droit d'avoir son avis !

Instantanément, le silence devint total et Bellatrix s'avança majestueusement vers Tonks, qui sembla hésiter à reculer d'un pas, pris d'un effroi tout à fait compréhensible.

- Dites-moi jeune sot ! poursuivit-elle en plongeant ses yeux pétillant de malice dans les yeux vitreux du jeune homme. Vous aimez notre roi n'est-ce pas ?

Tonks se vit mal revenir sur ses propos à présent qu'il les avait lancés et se décida à répondre vaillamment et sans trembler.

- Oui.

- Vous estimez qu'il possède toutes les plus belles qualités pour gouverner notre pays ? continua Bellatrix de ce même ton inquisiteur sans faillir.

Cette fois, Tonks eut une brève hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas répondre n'importe quoi en présence de gens si importants et prit le temps de considérer la question.

- Je ne le connais pas personnellement pour juger de ses qualités, répondit-il alors avec prudence, mais je trouve que le peuple est bien sévère avec le roi. Après tout beaucoup de décisions émanent de Rogue mais personne ne lui en adresse de reproches. Je veux dire… c'est un peu facile de se décharger sur le roi alors qu'en réalité… c'est quelqu'un de sacré ! Le roi n'a de compte à rendre à personne et nous devons accepter tout ce qu'il fait avec le respect qui lui est dû parce qu'un roi ne peut pas faire d'erreur.

- Quel magnifique petit discours soigneusement appris par cœur ! commenta Bellatrix en se fendant d'un applaudissement perfide qui fut repris par toute l'assemblée. Qu'il est bien triste de constater à quel point la jeunesse se perd dans nos campagnes ! J'espère pour vous que vous êtes meilleur poète qu'orateur sur les affaires d'Etat, ce dont je doute car bien souvent l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Merci en tous les cas de nous avoir honoré de votre présence des plus divertissantes monsieur Tonks, conclut-elle en accentuant sur son nom comme si elle le trouvait ridicule.

Celui-ci comprit par là qu'il se faisait congédier en bonne et due forme : des ricanements à peine perceptibles s'élevèrent un peu partout dans le salon à son attention et Tonks baissa la tête, les joues soudain rouges de honte. Il avait le sentiment de s'être couvert de ridicule à cause de sa fidélité aveugle envers la couronne.

Sa famille avait toujours été des plus respectueuses envers les membres de la couronne et lui avait inculqué cette valeur, comment le jeune Ted aurait-il pu imaginer en montant à Poudlard, subir les foudres de courtisans jaloux et médisants ? Lui qui avait espéré rencontrer les plus fervents admirateurs de Sa Majesté, il essuyait là une effroyable désillusion.

Il quémanda des yeux un regard de sympathie qui ne vint pas ; chacun ayant visiblement rayé ce garçon de leurs existence paisible. Seule la jeune Andromeda paraissait moins hermétique que le reste de ses congénères et lui adressa ce qui ressembla à un souffle de courage comme pour le rassurer.

- Bien ! s'exclama Avery, qui sembla considérer Tonks comme déjà parti. Revenons à présent à nos moutons si j'ose dire. Ma chère, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Bellatrix, il me vient à l'esprit quelques vers que je brûle de vous déclamer.

- Je vous en prie mon brave baron, accepta Bellatrix en reprenant sa place de reine sur une ottomane autour de laquelle quelques curieux se rassemblèrent.

Avery se leva d'un bond et réajusta sa tenue avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de réciter d'une voix théâtrale et indubitablement pompeuse qui manqua de faire pouffer de rire Andromeda :

_S'il faut qu'une attente éternelle_

_Pousse à bout, l'ardeur de mon zèle,_

_Le trépas sera mon recours._

_Vos soins ne m'en peuvent distraire ;_

_Bellatrix, on désespère_

_Alors qu'on espère toujours _**(1)**

Avery se tut enfin et balaya la salle des yeux attendant les flatteries et les applaudissements. Andromeda, qui était devenue cramoisie à force de se retenir de rire, noya son hilarité dans une coupe d'hydromel, tandis que Bellatrix et Narcissa se consultaient du regard. Visiblement, les tercets d'Avery ne faisaient pas l'unanimité.

- Très… très délicate attention monsieur le baron, finit par marmonner Narcissa d'un ton peu convaincue.

- Cela vous a-t-il plu, marquise ? s'enquit Avery avec anxiété.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit le temps de détailler avec soin le visage d'une beauté discutable du noble pour exacerber sa tension au point névralgique.

- C'était tout à fait exquis, mon cher ami ! dit-elle avec un pharisaïsme indétectable en tendant au galant sa main pour que celui-ci y déposât le baisemain qu'il réclamait.

- Vos éloges m'honorent madame, remercia-t-il avec dévotion, vous êtes la plus…

Bellatrix ne sut jamais ce qu'elle était exactement car Avery fut interrompu cavalièrement dans sa déclaration passionnée par le rire inattendu et pourtant spontané de Tonks, qui s'était mis légèrement en retrait sans partir pour autant.

- Avez-vous encore quelques plaisanteries à nous raconter monsieur Tonks ? questionna Avery d'un ton enflammé, furieux de cette intervention intempestive.

- Avec tout mon respect monsieur le baron, bredouilla Tonks qui avait du mal à articuler tant il riait, ce que vous venez de réciter-là… c'était tout sauf de la poésie !

- Comment ? s'indigna Avery en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous en conviendrez ? renchérit Tonks en se calmant un peu et s'adressant cette fois à l'assemblée. Ses vers étaient vraiment mauvais.

- Par mon titre, ce jeune présomptueux m'insulte !? s'écria Avery outragé en prenant la marquise à témoin d'un regard. Je ne peux laisser mon honneur être sali et bafoué par un misérable gueux tout droit sorti de son trou à rat ! Amenez-vous si vous êtes un homme ! Nous règlerons cette affaire comme de vrais gentilshommes !

- Voyons baron maîtrisez-vous ! trancha la marquise en se levant d'un bond, le visage courroucé. Avant de songer à un duel à l'épée, efforcez vous de vaincre par votre plume ! Ce jeune homme doit probablement être capable de faire mieux que vous puisqu'il vous porte un jugement si sévère.

- Je demande à voir ! siffla Avery d'un ton railleur en toisant Tonks avec mépris.

- Justement, intervint Narcissa avec douceur en se tournant vers Tonks, jeune homme montrez-nous donc vos talents !

- C'est que…, fit Tonks soudain hésitant, je ne sais si je suis digne de…

- Ne faîtes donc pas tant de manières, Tonks ! grinça Avery. C'est vous qui cherchez la confrontation. Conduisez-vous dignement pour changer !

Les regards qui se posèrent sur lui étaient si insistants, si sournois, si avides de se moquer de lui que Tonks ne put se retenir de vouloir briller à son tour de sa petite étincelle de gloire. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je voudrais dédier ces quelques vers à la plus jolie dame de la cour, annonça-t-il galamment comme c'était l'usage.

Bellatrix eut un sourire exaspérée et lui fit signe de passer outre les politesses mais elle eut alors la surprise de voir Tonks la contourner comme si elle n'existait pas et s'approcher d'Andromeda dont il saisit la main avant de déclamer avec lyrisme :

_Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,  
Ô Beauté ! ton regard, infernal et divin,  
Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,  
Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin._**(2)**

Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore ;  
Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux ;  
Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore  
Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux.

Andromeda et Ted ne se quittèrent nullement des yeux pendant les quelques secondes que dura la récitation et ce fut comme si un ange passait au-dessus du salon. Les paroles du jeune homme comportaient toute la sensibilité et toute l'harmonie de voix qui donnaient à sa représentation un caractère particulièrement poignant.

Quand il eut fini, Narcissa voulut se laisser aller à applaudir mais Bellatrix l'en dissuada d'un regard féroce. Ce jeune prétentieux ne venait-il pas de la blesser dans son orgueil en lui préférant cette écervelée qui lui servait de cadette ? Sans doute fut-ce à cause de cette imprudence que personne n'osa accorder à la poésie du jeune prodige tout le dithyrambe qu'elle méritait… si l'on excluait Andromeda bien évidemment.

- C'est… c'est tellement joli, bredouilla-t-elle émerveillée.

- Joli ? releva Avery, brisant le silence par son ton contrarié. Qu'appelez-vous « joli » dans ce blasphème honteux ? Des références au satanisme et à la sorcellerie ! Vous mériteriez que je vous dénonce aux mangemorts pour votre insolence, jeune homme ! Vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi ?

Ted s'écarta aussitôt d'Andromeda et soutint le regard menaçant que lui lançait son rival. Les éloges de la jeune femme emplissaient son cœur d'un baume aux effets dévastateurs : il se sentait le courage et la force d'un lion à présent qu'il avait eu l'audace à la fois de clamer son admiration pour le roi et démontrer son talent d'artiste.

Il fut d'ailleurs sur le point de répliquer mais fut interrompu à son tour et de manière totalement imprévisible par la métamorphose impromptue de son salon en véritable basse-cour à l'instant précis où un domestique fit irruption en glapissant d'une voix étranglée :

- Le roi arrive !!

* * *

**Mouha ha ha ha rire sadique !!! Je sais c'est bidon parce que pour le suspense on repassera mais j'avais envie de me faire croire que j'étais sadique de couper comme ça… c'était mon petit plaisir (okay je sors -)**

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce 7****ème**** chapitre ^^ ! Je reconnais qu'il y a nettement moins d'action que dans les deux chapitres précédents étant donné que Ted et Avery n'en sont pas venus aux mains et sont restés gentlemen lol.**

**En fait ce chapitre avait pour but de montrer un autre aspect de la cour et plus généralement de la société de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire les salons. La source d'inspiration n'était pas très loin, je l'avoue, au moment de l'écrire, j'étais en train d'étudier la préciosité et les relations entre les différents ordres au XVIIème siècle c'est ce qui m'a ramené sur cette fiction.**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'essaie de faire apparaître à peu près tous les personnages, disons les plus importants. C'est aussi une occasion de parler des couples qui se font un peu oublier, celui d'Andromeda et Tonks me plaît. Déjà dans le livre, j'aime bien l'idée d'un couple mixte « moldu-sorcier », j'ai l'intention d'en développer un dans cette fic (pas forcément Ted et Andromeda d'ailleurs lol).**

**Je me doute que le rôle de Ted peut surprendre, c'est un personnage assez peu développé que je me permets donc de modeler à ma manière. Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il sera un personnage très important mais j'y suis attachée malgré moi comme vous pourrez le voir dans la suite.**

**Puisqu'on parle de la suite, c'est le moment de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Comme vous l'avez constaté, je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais : j'avais l'intention de ne faire qu'un chapitre avec la scène du salon de Bellatrix mais je suis encore obligée de couper la scène en deux. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez donc Sirius au milieu de ses courtisans qui l'aiment tant et… un nouveau personnage va apparaître (si si je vous assure…)**

**Voilà avant de vous quémander quelques reviews comme je sais si bien le faire, je veux juste faire une précision sur les poèmes qu'ont récités Avery et Ted et que je n'ai malheureusement pas écrits moi-même, faute d'avoir le talent requis. Celui d'Avery (1) est tiré du **_**Misanthrope **_**de Molière et rassurez-vous si je me permets de critiquer les vers c'est parce que le héros de la pièce les critique aussi mdr. Quant au poème de Ted (2), il est anachronique je sais bien mais bon le langage d'époque n'étant pas respecté, je me permets cet écart : il s'agit des deux premiers quatrains de « l'hymne à la beauté » tiré du recueil de Baudelaire **_**Les fleurs du mal. **_**Voilà le disclaimer est fait !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu !! Reviews please ???**


End file.
